


【授权翻译】资产管理 for Macx

by Flash2017



Series: 防火墙 [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic Bond, Series, Supernatural Elements, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017
Summary: “有个朋友曾经告诉过我，干我们这一行的人都行走在黑暗中。但这不意味着你必须独自前行。”因为孤独会毁灭你，特别是那些离群索居、无法面对孤独的人。Finch在收到一个指明要给‘John的支援官’的小便签时很震惊，也很好奇。他在看到是谁邀请他独自见面时，更加诧异。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asset Management](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040576) by [Macx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx). 



> 来自作者Macx：  
> 　　我这篇写在第三季之前（特别是Shaw的‘状况’那一集），所以那之后的事情都不会在这里出现。Carter依然是警探。我在那之前的几个月就构思了这篇。  
> 　　我现在的注意被环太平洋AU吸引走了，我开始写文；尽管我并没有忘记这篇，但我现在已经写完AU的第一部分并发了出来。所以你们能看到：）  
> 　　这是第一篇只关于Person of Interest的文！James和Q都没有出现。你需要了解之前的故事再来读这篇，特别是Lunatic！如果没有读的话，你们会看不懂。

　　一份古怪的留言被放在了Carter的桌子上，说是给她的，但实际上是留给Finch的。上面没有提到任何人的名字，只写了‘给John的支援官’，Carter立刻打电话告诉他这件事。  
　　“没有目击者，”她告诉Finch。“Fusco去办案子了，所以桌子边没有人。你知道会是谁么？”Carter一点都不高兴的问道，因为她变成了信使和联络人。  
　　“不知道，但我向你保证，Carter警探，我会找出来的。”  
　　Harold Finch不是个容易相信别人的人，他甚至有些偏执。这通电话无法被追踪。没人能追踪到图书馆的位置或是任何其他地方。  
　　“需要帮助么？”她问。  
　　Finch有点感动，但他压下了笑容。“不用了，谢谢你，警探。我能自己解决。”  
　　“你当然能，”她叹了口气然后挂断电话。  
　　Carter给了发了一张信件和信封的照片，但除了地址，这封信什么都没透露出来，也没什么特别的。这是一封手写信件，用的纸也很普通，信封上只写了‘Carter’，甚至没贴邮票。  
　　他当然已经查到了地址，那是市中心一家购物中心的户外咖啡厅，周围都是游客、商务人士和纽约本地人。  
　　一个安全的地方。  
　　无处遁形，但依然有许多视觉死角。  
　　也是一个方便狙击手瞄准别人脑袋的地方。  
　　Reese那里出了点小问题，于是Finch给他留了一个便条，写下了他的位置，尽管他知道只要自己有危险，另一个男人肯定能得到The Machine的提示，或许Reese只需要友好的询问一下就行。  
　　Finch非常确信这点。他的程序用非常快的速度进化着，已经发展到了他从未想过的地步，现在它已经自由了。  
　　他的工作。  
　　而他也对此非常自豪。  
　　在咖啡厅里找了个位置坐下，背对着墙，双眼看着人群，Finch开始思索自己独自来到这里会不会有点太自大了。好吧，他还有Bear。这条狗不会让任何人伤害他，他知道它有多厉害。  
　　他选择了一个靠近角落的座位，因为如果真有个狙击手的话，这可不是小问题。  
　　“感谢你的到来。”  
　　他有些费力的抬起头，看进那双锐利的眼中，这个男人他从未亲眼见过，但已经在监视器里远远的看过几次。  
　　Mark Snow。  
　　前CIA特工。  
　　狼人。  
　　失去了族群的Alpha。  
　　“你知道我是谁，所以，别耍花招。我知道你是谁，尽管我不知道你的名字。”  
　　“那你是怎么知道我是你要找的人？”  
　　对方严肃的微笑了一下。“我打了个赌。”  
　　Bear盯着狼人，既不狂躁也不驯服。它已经准备好随时扑出去，只要Finch遭到威胁，但它没有告诫Snow离开。  
　　“Mr.Snow，”Finch四平八稳的回答。他为此感到庆幸。“为什么不坐下来呢？”  
　　Snow滑进了正对他的椅子。他看起来…不好。Finch上次看到他的时候，他被Stanton绑架了并下了药，几乎死去。他因为自己失心疯的前手下，失去了族群的所有人。最新的消息是他已经离开了CIA，消失了，藏身黑暗之中。  
　　现在他就在这儿；回到了纽约。  
　　“我能为你做什么，Agent Snow？”  
　　男人苍白的唇露出一个苦笑。“你知道我不再是特工了，所以放下伪装吧。”  
　　Finch低头看了下Bear。马利诺斯犬依然在看着这个狼人。  
　　“我很惊讶你会联系我。”  
　　又苦笑了一下。Snow苍白的肌肤和十分憔悴的样子，诉说着几个月的磨砺。失去一切的感觉不会那么容易消退；Finch感同身受。失去自己的族群对一位Alpha来说更加痛苦。CIA也许已经建立了另一个，但没那么容易信任他们。这点Finch也知道。  
　　“我们共同的朋友怎么样？”  
　　“你应该问他，而不是问我。”  
　　棕色的眼睛更加尖锐。“我从不怀疑John的身份，或是他对我的族群的意义。我犯了错误，许多错误。我应该听从我与生俱来的本能。这些错误让我失去了一切。”  
　　“所以你现在在这里。”  
　　他哼了一声，视线飘向窗外，环视着购物中心。穿着牛仔和黑毛衣，Snow不再像是那个Finch之前见到的CIA外勤特工了。他看起来既失落又孤独，像是一个掉进满是巨大掠食者池塘里的人，正在一边游泳一边寻找出路。掠食者们已经迫近，他却即将露出弱点。  
　　“你为什么要联系我？”Finch重复问道。  
　　“你是John的支援官。他是一只地狱犬。他需要有人平息他的本性，控制住他，指引他。他是特种部队训练出来的武器，CIA在这基础上继续将他锻造出来。他是出色的杀手。”  
　　Shaw的视线从未离开Finch。编码者不想接这个话题。  
　　“你现在掌控着这把武器，而且事情没被搞砸。这告诉我，他信任你。比起我们中的任何人，他更加信任你。而你为了他出现在这里。你拥有他的忠诚。”  
　　Finch心中闪过恐惧的火花，但他压了下来。Snow是从哪里得知这些的？  
　　就像读懂他的心思一样，狼人咧嘴笑了，然后点点自己的鼻子。  
　　哦好吧，Finch没有表现出任何异常，也没有脸红。他的表情依然冷淡，好似对此不感兴趣。  
　　“我从来不认为John会和别人结合。我总觉得他是族群的一部分，但我想错了，我犯了错误。是的，我自己做了一些调查，调动了一些依然能用的线人，联络了几个人，使用我了我被解雇之前的权限进入CIA数据库。”  
　　天哪…  
　　“并没看很多，”Snow继续。“John的档案，当然，是他真正的那些。还有西装男的线索。各种各样的小提示最终起了作用，所以我现在正在和你谈话。”  
　　Finch继续面无表情。“你想要什么，Mr. Snow？”  
　　苍白的脸闪过一丝疲倦和痛苦，很快就消失了，然后Snow再次控制住自己的表情。  
　　“只有我一个人在这里，我在外面已经没有其他牵挂了。”  
　　“那么你为什么来这里？”  
　　Finch在等待答案的漫长过程中更加恼怒。Bear依然像在休息，但它正在近距离观察前特工。  
　　“我知道你和John在做什么。我浏览了那些旧文件，那些FBI调查着的西装男的文件。我跟随新的线索，重新组合了一些事情，最后明白了。你们在做一些超出法律范围的行动，拯救那些处于危险的人。我不知道你从哪里得到这些信息，但John参与其中。人们称他膝盖侠。”  
　　他又笑了。  
　　“你知道我已经没有了族群。我现在一无所有，独自一人，我不能继续这样了，狼人离开族群就会无法生存。”  
　　“我确信你能找到另一个。”  
　　“没有其他的。”  
　　“CIA用了狼人族群作为小队已经很长时间了。你是个成功的特工。”  
　　“我不认为自己擅长心理战。”  
　　Finch将双手平放在身前的桌子上，眼睛丝毫不眨的对视着锐利的双眼。  
　　“那你希望我做什么，Mr. Snow？”  
　　“我想加入。”  
　　Finch僵住了。心中响起警报。那双棕色的眼睛让人紧张，还有黄色的光芒。超自然生物正在崛起。  
　　“恐吓我也不能达成你的目的，”编码者平稳的说。  
　　黄色的光芒消失了。“我并没有恐吓你，相反，我正在请求你。”  
　　“在你对John…做了那些事情…你已经试图杀他好几次了，Mr.Snow。我不想让你在我左右。”  
　　Snow闭上眼，显然是在压制自己的原始本能。  
　　“这是我的工作，我只是做了我的工作而已。我遵从命令，因为我是忠诚的狗。我很恶劣的做这些是因为我自己的下属杀了我的整个族群，还试图杀死我。”  
　　“你命令John杀了她，”Finch提醒他。“她怀恨在心。你会发现John也是一样。”  
　　另一个男人下巴紧绷，肌肉抽动。  
　　“我也是遵从命令。我相信他们。我相信他们会妥协。”  
　　“我也相信一位 Alpha永远不会攻击自己的族群。”  
　　Alpha会保护自己的族群。他会细心照顾他们，会信任他们，而他们也会用信任回报他。  
　　那双眼睛闪过火花，混杂着痛苦、绝望和怒气，然后Snow让自己再次平静下来，只是呼吸有点粗重。Finch惊奇的发现自己居然还很镇静，连心跳都没加快。  
　　Bear现在又坐了下来，紧张的双眼看着Snow，紧绷着，随时准备着行动。  
　　“我在CIA的时候做了一些不会让我引以为傲的事情。但你看过你的资产的过去了么？你知道John曾经在哪里杀死过什么人么？他只是遵从命令，像我一样。”  
　　“我会视而不见，Mr.Snow。”  
　　怒火闪过。  
　　“你想让我相信你已经改变了？你能和一位支援官一起合作？在没有狼人族群的情况下？你依然是一位Alpha，这永远不会改变。你不能违背本性，你不能不是Alpha。你也许会试着控制自己。但我能想出好几个我不会信任你的理由。”  
　　“你在保护你自己，你的族群，”Snow缓缓的点头说。  
　　是的，狼人明白这个感受，Snow在过去几个月几乎完全找回了自己的原始本能。CIA训练他，塑造他，给了他一个队伍，成为他的族群。他为之使用自己的能力。他已经忘记了如何用野性的原始本能信任什么。  
　　现在一切都变了。  
　　他能闻到John留在Harold身上的味道，显然这在他掌握着Reese的时候并没发生。  
　　“我的族群，”Harold重复，尽管他们都不是狼人，也不是族群。“接受我作为支援官，只有一个困难，那就是我不能阻止Mr. Reese将你撕成碎片。而且说实话，Mr.Snow，我并不想阻止。”  
　　对方毫无笑意的笑了。“我不会归咎于你。”他看向旁边，笑容扩大了一点。“看起来你们的人已经多了。”  
　　Finch眨眨眼，微微转头，看到了Sameen Shaw。站在柜台旁边，像是正在等着什么东西或是什么人。这个女人穿着牛仔和黑色大衣，乌黑的双眼看着他们。虽然面无表情，但是眼中透露着紧张，她迅猛的回敬Snow，让他抖动了一下。  
　　“新成员？”Snow轻声问。  
　　“我认为如果你去招聘市场的话，凭你的经验能成功找到工作。像你这样的人的求职简历谁都渴望得到，”Finch拒绝表明Shaw的身份。  
　　“我的超自然状态会让求职变困难。”  
　　“其他人需要变通一下。”  
　　对方的脸上露出一点绝望。双眼透露出他很紧张。  
　　“我已经失去了一切，”他的声音依然被严格控制着，但却露出一丝颤抖。“只有狼人才完全明白失去族群，以及被自己的成员背叛意味着什么。你是人类，你不明白。”  
　　Finch平静的看着他。“你依然需要我的帮助？”  
　　“因为那里的所有人和所有事情，”Snow环视四周，“看着已经发生的一切，看着John的工作，他是如何信任你的，我认为你是除了完全的结束之外，唯一的选择。”  
　　Finch皱眉。“你想要我的信任。”  
　　“我想要活下去，”Snow纠正他。  
　　Finch什么都没说。他只是看着这个满是哀恸的男人，最近刚被人夺走了一切，即便是当初，那些人也只当他是工具和资产。现在，看着John，看着他们结合，他不确定Snow的这个问题该如何解决。  
　　“想想吧，”前CIA特工说着，缓缓起身。  
　　然后他走了出去。  
　　Finch依然在那里，思绪混乱，但他最后付了钱离去。  
　　Shaw已经不知道去了哪里。


	2. Chapter 2

　　Finch已经确定了他没有被跟踪。豪华轿车将他放在了中央车站。他融入了人群，然后选择了一个出口，走出去招来一辆出租车，来到另一个地点。当最终回到图书馆的时候，他肯定自己已经甩开了原本跟着他的前CIA特工Snow。  
　　“干得漂亮。”  
　　Finch没有被Shaw的突然出现吓到，他只是放开了Bear的狗项圈，马利诺斯犬走到自己的床前坐了下来。编码者一瘸一拐的走向自己的电脑。  
　　“非常感谢，Ms.Shaw。我能为你做些什么？”  
　　“问题是，那个人想得到什么？”  
　　“一份业务提议。”  
　　她皱眉走近了一点，她的动作和John一样流畅轻盈，尽管她完全是个人类。  
　　“他是谁？”  
　　Finch不觉得有任何理由因为那个特工的身份去欺骗她。他敲了一会儿键盘，然后屏幕上就出现了信息。  
　　“Mark Snow。至少最近他的名字是这个。前CIA特工，之前是特遣部队的领导者，也包括Kara Stanton和John Reese。”  
　　她挑眉看着这些信息。“狼人中的Alpha，和我想的一样。”  
　　“你当然是对的。”  
　　她眯眼看了看他，但Finch对她笑笑。他知道她的背景，知道她在狼人族群中长大，那是她的家庭。她有遗传基因，但不是显性的。Sameen Shaw虽然是人类，但她的基因中蕴含着狼人的本能，有时她甚至和他们有一样的情绪。如果她有情绪的话。  
　　Finch有时候会好奇Shaw的没有情绪是不是因为她的基因遗传。或是因为她混杂了双亲的基因的原因。狼人都是非常情绪化的生物。他们因为情绪而变身，也许Shaw也是超自然生物，只是不能变身而已。她有那些基本的本能、姿态、力量和种族自带的热情，但也就只有这些了。  
　　她的情绪反应…非常少，如果用更好的形容词的话。  
　　“他失去了他的族群，”Shaw继续读着档案。“他自己的下属杀了他们，差点也杀了他。真是糟糕的本能，这就是问题所在。族群产生了糟糕的成员。”  
　　Finch又对她笑了一下。“没错，但CIA依然认为自己能掌控他们。”  
　　她哼了一声。“所以他想要什么？”  
　　“一份工作，Ms.Shaw。”  
　　她挑眉。“绝望了。”  
　　“是的。”  
　　这位非常优秀的前特工转身，黑暗的笑着，然后走开了。Finch有点困惑，直到他转身看到了高挑的身影大步走过来，就明白了。  
　　蓝色的双眼发出银色的光芒，情绪丝毫没有压制，愤怒溢于言表。  
　　“Harold。”  
　　“Mr.Reese，请控制一下自己。什么都没发生。”  
　　Reese不是把人扔到墙上要求答案的人。好吧，只要不涉及保护号码或是自卫。现在他只是站在那儿，浑身充满了黑暗的气息，有点吓人，手指不断紧握又放松。  
　　“别，”Finch一边重复着，一边慢慢从座位上起来。  
　　“他想要什么？”低沉愤怒的声音，一声非人类的低吼。  
　　“一份工作。我拒绝了。”  
　　银光闪烁，然后消失了。Reese看起来有些诧异。“一份工作？”  
　　“他现在非常绝望，Mr.Reese。”  
　　听到意料之中的低吼，Harold走向他的伴侣，隔着衬衫平静的将手放在他的胸膛上。Reese显然正在抑制自己的本能。  
　　“我很好，Mr.Reese。Mr.Snow没有碰到我，我肯定他没有跟着我。我也很肯定Ms.Shaw已经料理好了可能的跟踪者。”  
　　Reese的手抚上正在自己胸膛上的那只，十指交错，然后他放下了他们的手。  
　　“我会更注意我们孤独的Alpha的，”Finch说。  
　　“他会一直在附近徘徊，”Reese低吼，在Finch跛足走向电脑的时候跟上他。  
　　强壮的手指滑上他的颈项，令人安心的抚摸抚慰了他们俩，然后Reese就回复了工作状态，Finch开始他的骇客工作。Reese走向他们的小厨房，给自己泡了一杯咖啡。当一盒甜甜圈放在身边的时候，Finch抬头，发现已经过去了一小时。  
　　Reese坐在第二把椅子上，完全靠在椅背上，姿势很放松自在。嘴角带着一抹代表轻松的微笑，带着一点调戏。奔涌的情绪已经回复平静，Harold又看到了他的顶级特工。  
　　“看起来Mr.Snow走在了一条糟糕的路上，继续朝着错误的方向前进，”他评论。  
　　Reese挑眉。“我们为什么要关心这个？”  
　　为什么？  
　　这个男人曾给他带来数不尽的痛苦和折磨，好多次试图杀死John，然后他让自己的族群去送死。  
　　“我肯定他不会就这么消失的，Mr.Reese。我们应该谨慎些，获取一些他的信息。”  
　　“那么我们都知道了些什么？”  
　　“Mr.Snow已经离开了CIA。他是被解雇的。”  
　　“也许是个策略。”  
　　Finch有些恼怒的看着另一个男人。“Mr.Reese，please。”  
　　他冲他笑了一下。John当然知道Finch能得到更进一步的消息。他会找出哪怕最细微的线索，然后他会一步一步的深挖到底，再继续。  
　　“Mr.Snow并没有另一份工作，因为他现在全无欲望。他是没有了族群的Alpha，是一个完全没有抵抗意识的狼人和特工，他不会接受新的队伍。他被自己的下属背叛了，没有支援官想要他。他信任问题远超过你的。”  
　　John咧嘴笑了，快速吃完了一个甜甜圈。  
　　“他消失了，只留下了一点线索。Mr.Snow是个谨慎的人。”  
　　“如果是你的话，他就不够谨慎了。”  
　　Finch骄傲的笑了笑，然后回到了工作状态。  
　　“从我能找到的内容来看，Mr.Snow最近有点小小的药物问题。对狼人来说这不太好。我追踪到一家专门为超自然生物开的私人诊所。看起来尼古丁和酒精的问题困扰了他几个月。他出现的时候很冷静，并没有表现出这些问题。他找了几份有问题的工作来维持自己随波逐流的状态。”  
　　“然后他回来了？”  
　　“随波逐流。狼人的心理状况因为族群的状态变得非常复杂。我不认为Mr.Snow的状态稳定，但如果他找到了目标的话，就能解决自己的问题了。”  
　　Reese轻哼一声，咆哮声几乎听不到。  
　　“我没打算将他带入我们的工作，John，”Finch安抚他。  
　　“但他会一直在周围打转。”  
　　“很可能。”  
　　蓝色的眼睛再次闪烁着银光，危险的眯了起来。Finch只能看着他无言的爆发，感知他的愤怒，直到Reese再次控制住自己。  
　　“我们改变不了现状，Mr.Reese。你不能将他逐出纽约。”  
　　“我会确保他自愿离开，”低声的恐吓。  
　　Finch不赞成的怒视他。“你没什么别的地方要去了么？”他直白的问。  
　　Reese调皮的笑了。“正要去。”然后他用同样轻松的姿势离去了。  
　　Finch不想恼怒的叹气，但他必须释放出来一点。Bear看看他，然后自己团成一团躺在床上，轻轻吹了口气。  
　　* * *  
　　“John。”  
　　Reese对警探笑笑。“Carter警探，”他亲切的打招呼。  
　　“我可以荣幸的为你做什么？”她的声音听起来一点都不高兴。  
　　“你真警觉。”  
　　Carter皱眉。“哪方面？你又炸了什么东西？还是射了几个膝盖？”  
　　他轻笑。“不总是关于这些。”  
　　“我倒希望你只干了这些。”  
　　“Mark Snow回来了。”  
　　她停下，双眼眯了起来。“Snow？真的？我以为CIA已经把他带回了华盛顿。”  
　　“他不再是CIA了。”  
　　“真的么，”她的语气没那么遗憾。“退休还是编造的？”  
　　“两者都有。”  
　　“他为什么回来？”  
　　Reese看着四周人来人往，锐利的眼睛将人们分为有威胁的和没有威胁的。  
　　“他现在独自一人。”  
　　Carter笑出来。“独自一人。”她摇摇头。“你确定他不是来这儿找你的？再次放倒你，然后去向某人邀功？”  
　　Reese挑眉。“他可没放倒我。”  
　　“如果不是他放倒你，那真是个不错的工作伪装。”  
　　他阴郁的看了她一眼。  
　　“那么他不是为了你？”  
　　“不是。他甚至没有找我。”  
　　“有时候你很难找，John。”  
　　他一本正经的笑笑。“他在你的桌子上留给Finch信息。他知道你和我们、和我有联系。他知道去哪里找我，如果想的话。”  
　　“那么为什么是Finch？”  
　　“这也情有可原。”  
　　“说说看。”  
　　他冲着延伸至公园的小路点了下头，远离那些可能会偷听的耳朵。警探好奇的看了他一眼，然后跟在他身后。  
　　“CIA雇佣超自然生物。”  
　　她皱眉。“这不新鲜了。凡是你能说出的执法部门、军队都会这样。有些人就是天生的战士。”她冲他挑眉。  
　　Reese没有反应。“Snow是狼人。”  
　　“看的出来，”Carter嘟哝着。  
　　“你看起来并不惊讶。”  
　　“我还在陆军的时候看过几个。大多数都是族群中的。关系密切的小团体，粗鲁，很难对付，还很固执。像我说的，执法部门和军队的完美选择，尽管他们心态偶尔会造成阻碍。你需要一个了解如何去做、如何和他们交流的支援官。你需要那些Alpha信任的人。”  
　　Reese挑眉。Carter看上去似乎想到了什么。  
　　“Snow就是Alpha。”  
　　静默。  
　　“你曾经在他的队伍里。Stanton…是他的下属？”  
　　点头。  
　　“Damn，”警探嘟哝着。“最糟糕的背叛。我曾经见过那些队伍成员大量被杀害的Alpha。非常不好，这就是支援官那么重要的原因。狼人非常凶残，但如果你在他们的要害上重重击打他们，你就能很容易放到他们。”  
　　“Stanton杀死了所有人。”  
　　“除了你。”Carter看着他，然后点点头。“你不是他们的一员，你不是狼人。”  
　　Reese温和的笑了，没有给她答案。  
　　“那为什么他回来了？”她想知道。  
　　“他的状态在迅速下滑，Joss。”  
　　“不是很同情他，”她回复。“我看到没人和你在一起。他会是麻烦么？”  
　　“我不确定。”  
　　“他见了Finch，在寻找支援官还是惹麻烦？”  
　　Reese安静下来，看着前方，试图压下记忆中的愤怒。  
　　“都有，”Carter推测。“我还要收多少具尸体？”  
　　“没有，或许有一具。”Reese朝她笑了一下。“他的。”  
　　“John…”  
　　“我不打算追击他，警探，别担心。但如果他就在我脚下，那我就不保证了。”  
　　“当然不会。”  
　　他们安静的走了一会儿。Carter看起来陷入了思绪。在公园的另一端她停下了，看着他们周围忙碌的人们。  
　　“你曾经在他的集团中，和他的族群一起行动，某种角度来说他也是你的Alpha。你不是狼人。”她回头看他，正对上蓝色的眼睛。“你也是超自然生物，对么，John？”  
　　Reese嘴角挑起一个微笑。她叹气。  
　　“我就知道。有多糟糕？”  
　　“你说呢。”  
　　Carter翻了个白眼。“我真不想知道。”  
　　但她还是知道了。她会找出来。Reese很确信。她是个优秀的调查者，他信任她。Carter会查出他的品种，但现在他不会给她太多东西。她知道族群的强弱法则，也凭经验知道狼人的事情，那么她就能两两相加，而且不会弄错。很少有超自然生物能和狼人组成族群，地狱犬很可能在那个短短的名单上名列前茅。  
　　“我会继续盯着Snow。我可能必须在他这张脸出现的时候逮捕他。”  
　　“应该这样，警探。当心点。”  
　　“你也是，John。”  
　　他们分开了，Reese走回公园，直接走向图书馆。这是一段很长的路，但他喜欢用双腿走回去。他依然在抗争着那些因为Snow而浮现出来的情绪，因为他出乎意料的出现、接近Finch，还想成为和他们一起工作的一员。  
　　除了信任问题，他们明白一位Alpha永远不会服从任何人，除了他信任的支援官，但Finch不是被信任的，所以他永远不会成为Snow的支援官。  
　　Reese感到火热的愤怒流淌在他的血脉中。  
　　不，他不会。永远。  
　　Reese十分不想和其他人分享Finch，除了Shaw，那也是不情不愿的。他知道自己有点太有占有欲，但地狱犬的天性在这方面很耿直。  
　　Shaw有一次冲他半挑着眉，咧嘴笑了出来，然后走了。  
　　Reese知道Snow出现在纽约也许会成为麻烦，但现在他现在会避免引人注意。


	3. Chapter 3

　　“你还好么，Mr.Reese？”  
　　呼吸粗重，甩甩右手，John看着那五个没听他警告的倒霉坏蛋。他觉得自己没有打碎任何东西。只是伤的有点重，但很快就会痊愈。  
　　尽管会留下擦伤。他的肋骨依然有点疼，而且嘴里有血腥味。他的唇还裂了。  
　　“你们应该听的，伙计们，”他温柔的说，跨过一具显然还没死，但是失去了行动能力的身体。“我很好，Harold，”他对自己的支援官说。  
　　“这完全没有让我感到安心，”带着不赞同的回应。  
　　“没有开孔，也没有刀疤，只是一点擦伤，”Reese笑着说。  
　　“Mr. Wayne在哪里？”  
　　“匆忙的跑开了，他爱好跑步。”  
　　Reese的声音听上去有些愤怒。他试图抓住他们最近的号码，保证他活着直到麻烦结束，但这个男人比Finch的偏执症还严重。他不会完全信任任何人，即使信任别人能让他活下去，也能让Reese有效的保护他。  
　　“我有他上次通话的位置，”Finch告诉他，十指飞舞在键盘上。“看起来他现在正在打电话，向北移动。我给你发了他的GPS数据。”  
　　Reese笑了。“Thanks, Finch。”  
　　他敲了下耳机，关上它，然后他继续追逐他们难以捉摸的号码。  
　　* * *  
　　他走进图书馆，带着一杯煎绿茶和一盒甜甜圈；粉色的糖霜撒在上面，里面填充着果酱，巧克力在上面闪闪发光。  
　　Harold在糖洒在他键盘附近、茶被放在键盘上的时候微微皱眉。Finch拿起那杯茶，小心的不让里面的液体洒出来。  
　　“Mr. Wayne怎么样了？”  
　　“Carter警探正在照顾他。”Reese拿起一个粉色的甜甜圈咬了一口，然后又喝了一口咖啡冲淡那股甜味。  
　　Bear坐在他们中间，充满期待的看着他们。  
　　“你在节食，”Finch提醒它。  
　　狗委屈的呜咽着。  
　　“这对你的消化系统不好。”  
　　Reese咧嘴笑了，糖霜还粘在他的嘴唇上。“对我们的消化系统也不好。”他将糖霜抹去。  
　　Finch皱眉，但还是坚持。“我不想让狗去看医生。”  
　　“听到了么，Bear？”  
　　他们听到呜呜的声音，然后马利诺斯犬就趴回自己的窝，看起来正在生气。  
　　Reese的手抚摸着Finch的颈项。看起来无关紧要的动作，在他们来说就是亲昵的举动了。这两人不会轻易做出亲昵的举动，只会小小的互动一下，在这里或是那里爱抚、触碰、嘴唇轻轻擦过Harold的太阳穴，诉说着更深层的联系。  
　　“新的号码？”地狱犬平静的问。  
　　“没有，看起来我们可以休息一晚上。”  
　　“晚餐？”Reese邀请。  
　　Finch看着穿着整齐的黑色西装和白色衬衣的利落身影，他看起来既黑暗又致命。这是他的制服，他被称为西装男。Reese的这些衣服就像是第二层皮肤一样，它们随他移动，它们就是他。Finch喜欢看着他，喜欢注视着他，有几次他看着他战斗是那么的…眼前一亮。  
　　这个男人是超自然生物，非常非常的致命。他看到过隐藏在那些西装下面的躯体，无论穿衣服与否都非常有吸引力。  
　　“你刚给我带来了甜甜圈，Mr.Reese。我确信它就可以算作是早点的晚餐了。”  
　　“想要排出卡路里么，Harold？”  
　　“你必须拒绝那些诱惑。”  
　　“这不是我最不擅长的，”低沉的声音。  
　　“那我就给你了。”Harold试图必要表现出愉快。“我在晚饭之前还有些程序要运行。你来决定地方。”  
　　Reese轻笑。“没问题。”他的手拂过Finch的后背，然后就离开了，Bear跟着他。Finch宠溺的看着他们离去，然后回到了他的代码和搜索中。  
　　* * *  
　　他知道Snow在哪里过夜。  
　　三个不同的地方，在纽约的三个不同的区域。  
　　一个是旅馆房间，那块地方是旅行者们喜欢找的便宜地方，有方便的地铁和公交线路，能够好好的看看这个城镇。  
　　一个是出租屋。只有一个卧室、小厨房和浴室，小得不该被称作一个公寓。  
　　还有一个是违章建筑。Reese奇怪了很久，直到他看见Snow用狼人形态在那里睡觉。  
　　恩。有意思。  
　　这个Alpha当然知道他被跟踪了。Reese也没打算隐藏自己。他想让这个男人知道他正在被监视着。  
　　Snow也只是看着John站在那儿，面无表情，像是他也正在看着地狱犬一样。  
　　  
　　  
　　在他偶尔的监视了三天后，Snow抛弃了那个违章建筑。  
　　  
　　他开始随机使用便宜的旅馆，不再找只有一个卧室的地方或是住宅区。  
　　  
　　两天后Snow突然离开了。Reese也不着急。  
　　Shaw只是用难以描述的表情看看他，像是她知道Snow的确切位置，只是等着Reese回归游戏一样。  
　　  
　　他在等着新号码完成法务秘书的工作并回家的时候，毫无意外的看到了站在办公室外面的Alpha。  
　　穿着便服，看起来像是另一个正在寻找什么意图和目的的管理人员一样，Snow手里拿着一大杯从著名咖啡店买来的咖啡。  
　　两个男人相互看着，Reese感觉自己后颈的毛发竖起来了，紧张感从他的手臂一直延伸上去。  
　　Snow慢慢的笑了，但没有恐吓的意思，拿起自己的杯子喝了一口。然后他的双眼离开了John，笑容扩大了。  
　　Reese知道他在看谁。  
　　Shaw的表情在对上Alpha的眼睛时依然神秘莫测。  
　　然后Snow就消失在人群中。  
　　“Mr.Reese？”Finch的声音打破了宁静。  
　　“没事，Finch，”John说着，回到了手头的任务。“她依然在办公室里。”  
　　Shaw挑眉，然后无言的走道了大楼里，就近监视。  
　　* * *  
　　在接触前CIA特工两周后，Finch离开市中心建筑，目标明确的沿着忙碌的街道走着。他毫不惊讶的发现他身后有道影子。  
　　“Mr.Reese。你的家离这里很远。”  
　　Reese微笑。“我就在附近。”  
　　Finch不相信他，尽管这可能不是一句谎言。Reese顺着他的步调走在他身边。  
　　“你不必保护我。Mr.Snow并没有接近我。”  
　　Reese挑眉。“你关注着他？”他低声问，有点惊讶。  
　　Finch等红灯。“算是吧。”  
　　“我可真吃惊，Finch。”  
　　“这就代表你不必待在我左右。”  
　　“我只是有点好奇你的疗程今天怎么样，”温柔的回答。  
　　灯变绿了，Finch给了Reese一个眼神，让他自己体会自己的谎话有多糟糕。  
　　“我很感激你的保护，Mr.Reese，但你的能力是需要用在别的地方的.”  
　　“Shaw正在处理号码的事情，我今天没事。”  
　　“为了跟踪我。”  
　　“为了陪伴你 —— 如果你想。”  
　　编码者的沉默一直持续到他们走到公园，他坐在其中一个没人的长凳上。Reese坐在他身边。  
　　“你认为Snow会威胁到我的生命？”  
　　他挑眉。“他对所有人都是威胁。”  
　　“像你，像Ms.Shaw。像是所有那些在体制内工作，最终离开了的人。”  
　　Reese安静的注视另一个男人的脸。“你想让他做你的员工？”  
　　他甚至不用问句。  
　　Finch僵硬的转头看他。“不，我不信任他，Mr.Reese。”  
　　“你信任我和Shaw。”  
　　“你是我的选择。我知道你是谁，你的过往，你做过什么。不包括那些可怕的细节，”他补充。“但我知道自己需要你。Ms.Shaw…我认为她的天赋…能够为我们所用。”  
　　“她找到了你，在图书馆。”Reese看看他。“然后你就让她加入了。”  
　　恩，是的。实际上他就是这样做的。  
　　“也许那天我的防备有点松懈了。”  
　　Reese坦诚的微笑。“也许吧，你给了她第二次机会，另一次生命。就像你给我的一样。”  
　　“她和你不一样，John。”  
　　他又笑了。“我也这么希望。”  
　　“举个例子，你不会毁坏一个完整的好硬盘。”  
　　恩，这依然是件伤心事，一个Shaw无情的证据。  
　　“所以我是特别的，”Reese很愉快，嘴唇勾起一个笑容。一个非常温暖的笑容。  
　　他看了他一眼。“我不想给任何人添麻烦。”  
　　现在他笑出声了。“你从不是‘麻烦’，Harold。”  
　　“恩，我也这么希望。”  
　　他们坐的很近，没有触碰，因为他们之间的联系并不需要肉体的接触。Finch注视着他的伴侣，感觉到了前所未有的紧张，但Reese也比出任务的时候放松点。  
　　不，他永远不会积极主动的吸引Reese。他永远不会主动改变他们，因为他害怕出乎意料的结果。Reese已经走出了第一步，或者已经是第二步或是第三步。  
　　Shaw与John不同。她是一项资产，他需要她解决号码。她是有能力的特工，致命而且行动迅速，和Reese一样无情，靠着自己的信念完成任务。她已经不再那么冷冰冰了，而且也在寻找任务，这告诉Finch她喜欢做一个自由特工 - 有他付款。  
　　Snow…Snow是一个未知因素，需要他不断注意。迄今为止他并没有惹麻烦，但事实证明他并不稳定。他已经失去了一切，他是被那份失落驱动的。  
　　“我会盯着他的，”Reese注视着路过的行人说。  
　　“你不会是唯一一个。”  
　　Finch得到一个微笑，即便Reese只是嘴角动了动。  
　　“有约了么？”他的伴侣问。  
　　“我和人约了午饭。”  
　　Reese没说话。Harold起身直直的看了他一眼。  
　　他们在友好的沉默中走去吃午餐。Reese选择了Finch对面的座位，点了一份三明治套餐，而Harold非常享受他们共处的时光。  
　　就像他一直在做的；像他总是在做的。  
　　很轻松，也很舒适…非常有他们的风格。


	4. Chapter 4

　　再次找到Snow并不困难。这个男人并没有费心躲藏。实际上，自从上次不那么意外的在市中心的办公建筑外见面后，他就一点都不隐藏自己了。  
　　像是一个邀请。  
　　重新开始他们的游戏。  
　　Reese连续三天盯着他，和Shaw一起警惕的监视他。他知道他所在的位置 —— 一间全款租的小公寓；这次没有其他地点了 - 他还知道他没有工作。Snow经常用一天的时间在这个城市闲逛，坐下来看着人们，吃着三明治，喝着咖啡，然后继续闲逛。  
　　他没有和他们面对面，也没有盯着他的监视者们。Snow知道他们就在那儿，好似之前的交锋就是个意外。  
　　Shaw知道这个男人的一切，但她还没决定要对这个在纽约巡逻的落单Alpha做些什么。恩是的，他在巡逻。总是用相同的路线，偶尔有些变化，但一直是同一时间。  
　　他开始变得有规律了。  
　　这让她知道阴谋没有结束。  
　　Reese不予置评。  
　　“你曾经和他的族群一起工作，”她和Reese站在在哈德逊河边，看着河水，纽约的地平线是不错的背景。“他曾是你的队伍领导，但这不意味着你知道狼人族群的内心世界。”  
　　他毫无反应，只是瞪了她一眼。  
　　她做个鬼脸。  
　　“狼人们都是复杂的群居动物，Reese。你天生是独行侠，只需要一位支援官就能让你更加有效率。狼人们不同，他们需要的是强大的Alpha。Alpha让他们变成有效率的团队，但他们如果太长时间都只靠自己行动，那就会失败。CIA让狼人的队伍参加行动是冒了很大风险的，也许对你来说有用，但你看到发生了什么，你不会真的认为Snow是出自自愿的消灭他的下属吧？”  
　　“很可能。”  
　　“错了。这位下属是被信任的。他是这位Alpha的替身。他认为Stanton需要特别照顾的时候，就注定会有问题发生。Alpha们通常十分强大，但他们依赖自己的族群，自己的队伍，来保持力量。他让你，一个不是狼人的家伙，去杀自己的下属。”  
　　“有人告诉他我们背叛了。”  
　　“谁告诉他的？”  
　　他的眼神变得冰冷疏远。“Alicia Corwin。”  
　　“最近死了的。她为谁工作？”  
　　Reese隔水望向远方。“一个我们必须要找出来的人。”  
　　Shaw缓缓点头。“你是被操纵的人。Stanton和Snow也是，所有人都被卷入其中。我，我的小队，我的支援官，我的伙伴。这是一盘大局，而我们都是棋子。”  
　　她的声音带着明显的鄙视。Shaw毫无杂念的做着自己的工作，直到她的同伴因为发现的东西而被杀。她能得救都靠Finch和Reese的帮助，然后她就像他一样积极参与行动。  
　　“你本该死亡，像是Stanton一样。而你突然回来了，Stanton也是。Snow所做的一切都不过是再次听从命令。我认为他最终会切段所有的联系，Reese。”  
　　“所以你觉得我们应该信任他？”他怀疑的问。  
　　Shaw一本正经的笑了。“不。”  
　　Reese挑眉。  
　　“我会继续跟着他，”她说。“我了解狼人。他也许能看到我一次，但他不会再次看到。他独自一人，Reese。这会杀死他，或是让他不计后果的行动，直到死亡结束他的生命。Alpha是不能独自生存的。”  
　　“你是说我们应该接受迷失的人么？”他调侃。  
　　Shaw做了个鬼脸，然后转头去看地平线。“谁知道。他也可能会变成另一个资产。”  
　　Reese不这么认为。  
　　Shaw的笑容变得更黑暗。“至少他可以成为一个不用考虑生死的牺牲品。”  
　　Reese的笑容也变得黑暗。这就是事实。让Snow围着他们只是让他能继续活下去，Shaw思考着。  
　　现在她有了一个有趣的谜题去解决。  
　　这是她独自一人的游戏。  
　　Sam Shaw知道一位落单的Alpha也不该被看轻。Snow正在绝望和决心的夹缝中小心翼翼地前进。没有族群，绝望地离群索居。但他想活下去，这信念正在逐渐增强。  
　　她会密切关注他的。  
　　* * *  
　　Finch还在自己的代码世界中忙碌，Reese在旁边安静的看了他一会儿。他知道他的伴侣是为天才程序设计员，顶尖骇客和软件工程师。他知道这个男人能在眨眼间买卖多家公司，也能点击一下鼠标就毁掉一个人，他拥有的资产远超Reese的想象。  
　　但他就在这古老的、被遗弃了的图书馆里，凝视着Finch工作，他可不止会调查那些文件。  
　　“你打算在那里站一整天，还是有个非常有创意的理由来拜访这里，Mr.Reese？”  
　　他笑了。Finch微微转头，眼镜后面的双眼发光。John不再倚靠着墙，向他款款走来，手指摩擦着Finch的颈项。  
　　这是他经常做的动作，现在已经变得更加让人舒服了。他的大拇指爱抚着落在颈项上的短发，然后放下了他的手。  
　　“新的号码？”他随口问道。  
　　“如果有事情发生的话我会叫你的。你看起来有些焦虑不安。”  
　　“只是最近有点。”  
　　“我无法控制号码，就像我控制不了The Machine一样。”  
　　Reese渴望再次碰触他的伴侣，去感受温暖的肌肤，但他制止了自己。自制是极其重要的，即便是在他们的私人空间里，但这里也不够私密。Shaw偶尔高兴的时候也会过来，而且她和Reese一样很擅长潜入。  
　　“我只是给Mr.Snow更多的监视。”  
　　Reese挑眉。Finch看起来得意洋洋。  
　　“这只是些我正在尝试的小程序，不是十分完美，但我能够精准的跟踪目标。”  
　　“无论他在哪里？”  
　　“现在只局限于纽约。”  
　　“整个城市？”  
　　“整个洲，Mr.Reese。”  
　　Reese微笑了一下。小程序？Finch开始再次变得有创造力，他的精神已经开始变得锋利而狡猾。  
　　“它只能追踪一个人，而且需要许多的计算能力，”编码者继续。“这是个缺点，我会努力让这个程序更加简洁高效。”  
　　“每个人都需要爱好，Harold。”  
　　“我们不能两人都藏身黑暗做膝盖侠，Mr.Reese。”  
　　“恩，的确。”他愉快的低声说。“我们中的某人需要用不同的方式窥探一切。”  
　　Finch微微转头，脸上露出被冒犯的表情。Reese轻笑出声，然后捏捏他的肩膀。  
　　“那么，有什么有意思的动向么？”  
　　“没有，我依然在关注着任何关于Snow的东西，比如信用卡、借债，这个城市中的任何动向。看起来随机，有时反常。”  
　　“他是个优秀的特工。”  
　　“从你嘴里说出来，这是个很高的评价了。”  
　　他勉强同意。他曾经敬佩过这个曾经的队伍领导。Snow很优秀，不然他也不会轻易的跟随。他还知道自己的电子信息会被追踪，尽管他不知道The Machine的存在。  
　　“我还成功的再次看到了他的CIA档案。他被归到‘确认死亡’的行列。看起来像是行业术语，证明一位特工在最严酷的环境下失去行动能力。”  
　　“他已经被清除出了系统，”地狱犬同意。“CIA不会再接触他，任何人都不会。”  
　　“黑色行动也不会？”  
　　“黑色行动或是情报工作更不会接触他。”  
　　“他的档案已经被清除了，”Finch说。“我在CIA主页上搜索不到他的名字。”  
　　“骇进CIA？Finch，我被震惊了。”  
　　“没那么严重，”编码者平静的陈述。“在市场上有更先进的软件之后，他们不会再用那些过时的。”  
　　“你的？”  
　　蓝色的眼睛亮晶晶的，Finch露齿微笑，Reese也笑了。  
　　“并不是说系统会真的阻止我进入，只是我知道自己的后门，但其他不请自来的人会被阻止。”  
　　“的确。但就像我说的，Mr.Snow已经被移除了。他之前队伍的一切也一样。所有的，包括你。顺便说，不是我做的。有人将情报部门里的这些资料都清除了，只留下了他。”  
　　“太糟糕了，”Reese低声抱怨，虽然他并没有感到任何的遗憾。  
　　Finch转过身，将手指从颈项上移开。“我知道你不赞同Mr.Snow，我也不会为这责怪你。他已经对你造成了很多的伤害，如果不是必要的话，我并不想太过接近他。我说这些是因为，我不认为这是一个为了寻找你而布置的复杂策略，Mr.Reese。我确信这是为了达到目标所做的绝望尝试。”  
　　Reese看着屏幕上他的前队伍领导的脸。  
　　“我们需要小心翼翼的解决新号码，为了以防万一，”Finch站起来，将John的注意力吸引到自己身上。  
　　地狱犬蓝色的眼睛周围已经出现了模糊的银环。  
　　“我会告知Carter警探和Fusco警探我们的…客人。我不认为Snow会接近我们，但无论如何，他们可以遇到他。”  
　　“如果他挡了我的路，我不会退缩，Finch，”Reese沙哑的说。  
　　“我不会让你退缩的，John。”  
　　* * *  
　　Shaw在完成Finch给她的新号码以外，有了个新爱好，跟踪狼人Alpha。The Machine会给他们1到2个号码，有时候会更多，这就意味着Carter和Fusco也得和他们一起工作。Finch用自己通常的方式协助他们，冷静镇定，带点焦急，有时候带点Shaw喜欢的毒舌，她发现自己很喜欢他的聪明。她曾经有过几位支援官，但即使没有被情报部门或是组织训练过，Finch也是非常非常厉害的。  
　　她相信他的网络，相信他的信息，现在她开始相信他了。  
　　这有点让人惊讶了。  
　　现在她在没有通知他的情况下，开始自愿的暗自跟踪Snow了。  
　　这真是…很有意思。一点都不无聊。这让她保持敏锐和警惕，在必要的时候她会选择消失。  
　　这个男人并没有隐藏体内的狼人，她不认为自己不想挑战这个。CIA的训练让这个男人在外保持人形，来保证秘密依然被隐藏，只在必要的情况下他才会变身。  
　　Shaw了解狼人，也同情那些被情报机构招揽的狼人。这让他们被束缚，让他们对其他一切都变得不适应，而且她从没听说过哪个狼人能活到退休年龄。  
　　狼人都是群居动物；他们不会退休。族群代表着家和稳定。  
　　像Snow，他依然能够行动自如，没变得狂野，或是将自己的重要天赋卖给公开市场，还留有一定的尊严。Alpha们能够在失去家族支撑后再活一段时间，但即使是他们也会有极限。Alpha依然会是保留本能，而且他们不会篡夺另一个族群，但对他们来说，没有一位支援官，他们可能会死。一位Beta则没有这些问题，没被军队训练过的狼人也一样。他们可以独自在外生活，只是简单的家庭纽带就足够让他们稳定下来，不至于陷入抑郁。  
　　Snow并不是Beta。  
　　他需要什么让自己集中注意，没有的话他会粉碎的。  
　　Shaw并不打算在Snow陷入困境的时候接近他，尽管她知道她会这么做。  
　　这就是她观望的一个原因：希望避开灾难。  
　　现在，这位优秀的前特工跟着他，她也被娱乐到了，因为Snow知道了她在，并开始鬼鬼祟祟的跟着，想出其不意的抓住她，但他发现她已经走了。  
　　捉迷藏。  
　　她偶尔会在他找到她最后位置的时候走上高一点的地方，看着他鼻孔微张寻找她的踪迹。Snow并没有表现出自己的沮丧。如果Shaw因为紧张而兴奋，她就不会微笑。  
　　这场追逐变成了打发时间的娱乐。


	5. Chapter 5

　　Mark Snow从不认为他会年老体衰，尽管他已经44岁，对于特工来说，他该从外勤退出，出任管理层，或是变成支援官，间或出几个平和的任务。到了50岁的时候，能坐办公桌就不错了。  
　　作为超自然生物，他拥有普通人类没有的资本。即便十年之后，他依然会比同年龄的普通人更加强壮和迅速，这是他相当大的优势。他的反应比任何人都快，他的本能也会依然在线。  
　　但这也意味着他比大多数人都要痛苦。失落的感觉在不断加深，在他心底打开了令他无法爬出来的一个黑洞，他很少回想失去的队伍，他的族群，他伸手去拿瓶子。  
　　但他拒绝再次堕落到依赖酒精和毒品。他曾经经历过，毫无帮助；如果他真的这样，事情只会变得更糟糕。  
　　瓶子里只有纯净水。  
　　他在喝了一大口之后久停下了，这水不新鲜。  
　　他知道有专门帮助像他这样的超自然生物的机构，但他不会去接近医生。CIA像是对待传染病一样将他抛开。机构里甚至没人看他一眼。唯一一个试图帮他的人是Tom White，一位Alpha，拥有完整而且运作良好的族群，也是这个人，和Reese一起，将他从自己属下的利爪下救出。  
　　他拒绝了帮助。  
　　他不需要。  
　　这骄傲只维持到跌倒之前。  
　　Snow狠狠的跌倒了。  
　　回到纽约，不再理会华盛顿，他试图开始新的生活，但这太痛苦了。他需要给自己找些事情做，一些他狼人的那一面会乐于做，而且能同时满足他的两面的工作。  
　　当然，接近Reese的支援官是一个赌博，他肯定这并不容易。让他吃惊的是那个男人显然已经有了另一个资产，而这个人已经跟了Snow好几天了。  
　　现在游戏开始了，他试图抓住这个女人。  
　　Snow再不情愿也得承认，她很厉害。无论什么时候，当他觉得能抓到她的时候，她都会消失得无影无踪，甚至无法用嗅觉追踪到。她很可能知道他是谁，他是什么，她总会用合适的距离，让他无法接近她。  
　　反过来，这位新的资产也被他甩掉，将她一个人留在拥挤的人潮中，喧闹的人群对他来说也是挑战，让他热血沸腾，他追踪她，就像她所做的一样，这让他感到了自己仍然活着。  
　　游戏变得更让人兴奋了。这个游戏让他晨起有了动力，让他的精神竭尽全力的活动。她是一个有挑战性的猎人，也是猎物，再次只是追寻本能的感觉非常好。  
　　没有规则。  
　　没有约束。  
　　没有枷锁。  
　　有一天她为赌注加码，她让他落入陷阱，Snow被锁在屋子里一小时，直到他打破了锁。他放声大笑，享受着被诱捕的过程，期待着她的下一步动作。他知道自己正在被测试着，就像是他也在评估她，他会一步步的接近她。  
　　在他们持续了四周的游戏中，他的本能尽情释放出来，他的五感比在CIA的时候还要敏锐。当他再也看不到她的影子出现在附近的时候，她已经消失了几天，Snow猜她是为支援官工作去了。  
　　但她会回来的。  
　　当他们惊讶的在一条小径相遇时，他抓到了她，被击中的下巴让他晕眩了一下，然后这次攻击就很快被无视了。  
　　她的确厉害，因为她知道如何打到一只狼人，而且也更擅长逃走。  
　　她不是狼人，他知道，即使她的动作很像，打架的方法也像。  
　　第二次对抗发生在两天后，他们都变得气喘吁吁。Snow让Alpha浮出表面，灼热的双眼紧紧盯着这个人类女人，他的笑容让他露出了利齿，而她也咧嘴笑着回应他。  
　　咧嘴笑！  
　　她的姿态和气味没有丝毫恐惧。  
　　他不知道是不是该完全变身然后打倒她。  
　　“试试看啊，”她轻声说。  
　　他笑了，这真是出乎意料的回答。她很棒。  
　　“你不是变形者。”  
　　“不是。”  
　　他踢向她，但她快速躲开了，那速度简直不像人类，然后Snow微微减速，几乎撞上一堆板条箱。利爪划上石头，他感到了渴望。他想要完全变身，想要让狼人出来…玩玩。  
　　他龇牙，浑身充满期待。  
　　“你依然没有释放自己，”她评价。  
　　这让他的本能一面受到冒犯，他瞪着她，利爪抓上她的大衣，但她扭身躲开，想要攻击她的腿，却收到一记袭向他的重踢。另一记重击打在他背上，让他跪了下来，但Snow并没有静止。  
　　继续。  
　　Shaw移动着，挡住他的攻击，偶尔攻向他，在他受伤的时候抓住过他几次。她在被打中的时候站的有些不稳，但她比看上去更坚强。尽管她比他更小，还是人类，更加脆弱，就像是猎物。  
　　猎物。  
　　他的动物大脑在咆哮。  
　　然后这只狼人撕碎了人类的伪装。  
　　接下来就是一场肮脏的战斗，一个变形到一半的超自然生物，和一位也许被像他一样的变形者训练过的人类。Snow击中了几次，鲜血飞溅，但他也需要躲避她锋利、令人痛苦的报复。  
　　但无论多厉害的人类，都无法与狼人抗衡。特别是一位被CIA训练过的，还是一位Alpha的狼人。他已经没什么可失去的了。Snow依然控制着自己，保证没有完全变形，不想向小脑中不断叫嚣的本能屈服，因为这意味着失控。  
　　当他终于将她击倒在地的时候，手上沾满了鲜血，衣服已经撕成碎片了，但他还是低估了她。当她锋利的小刀捅进他的身侧并留在那里之后，剧痛袭击了他，鲜血流到了她的手指上。她的右手抓上他的下巴，手指抠进皮肤，留下更多痕迹。  
　　Snow笑了，露出尖牙。  
　　她也笑了，露出人类的牙齿。  
　　“我们应该是平手，”他咆哮着。  
　　小刀转了转，然后他退后。它并没扎的太深，只是一侧有危险，而且不容易愈合。这会是他粗心大意的留念。  
　　“我说过，你很不错，但CIA的训练出乎你的想象。”  
　　“你想拿回来么？”  
　　她笑着。  
　　“为什么？”  
　　“我更倾向于有一个狼人在这个城市巡逻，而不是一条失去目标的宠物狗。John告诉我你并不容易摆脱，除了永久的解决方案。我更喜欢狼，而不是狗。”  
　　他轻笑。“看来你有经验。”  
　　她推开他的脸，Snow小心谨慎的一边注意着刀一边后退。  
　　“不如你的经验多。”  
　　他从她身上移开，那把刀从伤口处溜出一点，他又后退了一些。她姿势优雅轻盈的坐了起来，他注意过她的这些动作。这超乎CIA的训练，也无关她受训的地点。这是天生的能力，而不是后天学会的。  
　　“你是他们中的一员，”他低语着变回人类的外形。  
　　她挑眉，眼中闪烁着挑衅。Snow冲她笑笑。  
　　“你是那些和狼人一起，在族群中长大的，对么？是人类，但也不算人类。”他微微抬头，看着她面无表情的脸。“偶尔会有意外的出生，基因给了你一切，只除了变身的能力？你拥有狼人的直觉和体魄，但被人类的外表限制了。比人类更快、更强也更敏捷，但没有狼人的优势。”  
　　他知道她不是因为被咬而转换的人。她不是那些被咬之后活下来的，这从未发生。她很可能是狼人父母生下的孩子，完全是人类，但也不是真正的人类。这偶尔发生。超自然生物和超能力者的传承是很难预料的。  
　　她站起来，擦拭着刀，收回刀鞘。然后转身要走。  
　　“我还不知道你的名字，”Snow在她身后说。  
　　她没有转身，也没有停下，但依然回答了他。“Shaw。”  
　　然后头也不回的走了。  
　　Snow坐在肮脏的小巷，伤口流着血，被一个人类外表的狼打败，但他从未感觉如此的好。  
　　* * *  
　　他在没有号码或是晚上未睡的时间里思考了一会儿他的程序，修改几个漏洞，清理了服务器空间。  
　　Finch知道他能做到。但他唯恐自己回到当初写下程序制造The Machine的时候。他那时候充满了迷茫，也单纯，从周一到周五总是在没黑没白的编代码或是别的什么。Nathan经常会在他旁边强迫他停下来，吃饭喝水睡觉。代码基本完成之后Harold自己就停下了昼夜不停的工作。  
　　Nathan为他的朋友所做的事情感到不安。他不明白Harold的那些无尽的代码，也不知道那些代码有多复杂，但他对此充满敬畏，同时也恐惧着这样的潜能。  
　　但他依然接受了。这个世界上没人能够接受Finch的做法，除了他。Nathan接受了Harold，尽管他不知道他是超能力者，而且Harold也从未声张过。  
　　即便Nathan猜到了他在整个计划中扮演的角色，他也从没说过。  
　　自从完成了程序，Harold就没有回去，他卸下了所有的护盾，沉浸在了代码中。但Nathan死了之后，对他来说整个世界都完全不同了。不再是从前的样子。他的短暂连接者已经被杀死了，Harold也几乎丧命，但他最终拾起了那些碎片，然后组成新的身份，他开始帮助人们；拯救无关号码。  
　　现在他有了新的连接者；一位由始至终都坚定不移立在那里的锚。他从未感到如此愉悦，感到自己被保护着，还能完全的发挥能力，虽然他依然避讳着最后一步。  
　　Q曾经告诉过他，这就像面对The Machine。让Finch既害怕又兴奋。  
　　“沉思？”温柔的声音响起。  
　　Finch看了突然出现的人一眼，依然致命而安静。Reese像往常一样穿着黑色西装，白色衬衫，没系领带。即便他的着装一直不变，Harold每次看到的时候都不会感到审美疲劳，而是羡慕着修长的线条，安静的姿势和暗藏的危险。  
　　John的手指抚上Finch的颈项，安抚人心的姿势，寓意不言自明。Finch想要闭上眼睛，享受着碰触和交流。最近他们的碰触不够多了，他真的很想念这些。  
　　Finch快要因为自己的想法笑出来了，这些奇怪的新渴求。他怀念这些肢体接触…  
　　“思考，Mr.Reese，”他回答着，收起想法，现在不是满足私人欲望的时候。  
　　“我能帮上忙么？”  
　　Reese的一边臀部挨上桌子，全神贯注的看着Harold。  
　　“不，不是现在。”他微笑。“当我需要你的时候…你会知道的。”  
　　那双热情的蓝眼睛似乎透过他的护盾，直视他的灵魂，然后Reese点点头。他俯身亲吻他，转瞬即逝的碰触，和之前的爱抚一样亲昵。  
　　“很好。”  
　　然后他离开了。  
　　Harold暗自微笑。John知道他的内心想法。他不需要碰触就能知道，因为他们相互分享。他的意图对他来说清晰明显，这个男人非常了解自己在编码者心中的定位，会换个姿势给他足够的呼吸空间。  
　　总有一天，Harold暗自承诺。当他们能够活着达成目标的时候。他会让自己直接和The Machine接触，去看看他的造物，触碰它，而他的伴侣会是他的锚。  
　　对John的信任会让他更稳定。  
　　希望地狱犬足够强大，能够在出现问题的时候及时把他拉回来。  
　　他现在不能这样冒险，因为这会让John也陷入危险。如果地狱犬失去了自己的伴侣，那会让他死去，因为这个男人将自己的生命和他绑在了一起。  
　　Harold不会让这样的事情发生。  
　　永远不会。  
　　所以他会等，努力提高自己的能力，希望The Machine不会不小心轻而易举杀死他。  
　　  
　　那天晚上Harold无意识的去了Reese的公寓，尽管他有许多地方可去。他只是不想一个人，他的一部分觉得冷，这个想法让他止步不前。  
　　Finch叹了口气，一瘸一拐的走向大门。他自己一个人过的也不错，直到John Reese出现。他一直都是自立的，现在依然也是，但感觉…有点孤独。雇佣了Mr.Reese之后他的天赋驱走了那份孤独感，也让Finch卸下了一些屏障，如果Reese没有坚持寻找他难以捉摸的雇主的身份，那一切都会不同。  
　　这扇门是敞开的。  
　　Finch不会蠢到以为这是Reese不小心。  
　　他已经知道他来了。  
　　脸上绽放一个微笑。他当然知道。  
　　“Harold。”  
　　John的声音一如既往平缓温和，深沉忧郁，有些粗糙，但在叫他的名字时蕴含着情感。  
　　他的伴侣只是笑着看他，依然穿着自己的‘制服’，尽管西装外套已经脱下，Finch喜欢自己看到的景色。  
　　“Mr.Reese，我希望没有打扰什么重要的事情。”  
　　Reese笑容扩大，温暖了编码者。他坡脚走向沙发，将大衣扔在上面。当他回身的时候，John已经站在他身后了，蓝色的眼睛忧郁而深情。  
　　毫不犹疑，也一点都不尴尬。  
　　他们已经过了那个阶段了。  
　　温柔的亲吻，柔软，还带着一丝饥饿。  
　　Finch拉近最后一点距离，手臂环上劲瘦的腰肢。这没有给他的腿带来太大的负重，他只想更多的触碰Reese，他的伴侣。  
　　渴望不断正常。  
　　他需要这份肢体保证。  
　　地狱犬从深处发出吼声，John的手摸进了Finch的西装外套。亲吻变得更加热情而充满欲望，他们慢慢的向床边移动。  
　　Finch的外套被搭上椅子，然后是汗衫。Reese的手指敏捷迅速的轻松解开了扣子和拉链。  
　　“John…”  
　　身下的床垫是柔软的，床单有点冷，但是新洗的。  
　　Reese低头看着他，尽量不压在受伤的臀部和腿上。蓝色的眼睛闪着模糊的银光，地狱犬看他的方式，让Harold觉得自己是这个世界上他最渴望的人。  
　　John弯腰，嘴唇擦过他的嘴唇和脸颊，然后到他的颈部，在锁骨附近留下模糊的齿痕，Harold的手游曳在任何能摸到的光裸皮肤上。他数着各类伤疤上的突起，亲密如他，知道它们的来历。有些是Reese自己处理的，还有一些是以前的。尽管John能快速愈合，但他也会像别人一样有伤疤。  
　　蓝色眼睛里的银光更明显了，地狱犬出来了。  
　　Reese缓缓的让Finch躺下，亲吻着，触摸着，一边挑起他的欲望，一边让他平静下来。  
　　Harold在他的伴侣最终吞下他的时候呻吟了一声，闭上眼睛，臀部抽动。  
　　真是快的让人有些尴尬了。  
　　很可能是因为John知道一些非常肮脏的小技巧而且全用上了。他看见他咧嘴笑了，湿润的舌头舔过变红的嘴唇，似乎在说任务完成。  
　　他们躺到一起，Harold的手找到了他的地狱犬还硬着的坚挺，那双睁大的眼睛证明他也快了。没过一会儿就传来一阵抽动，Harold的大拇指拂过正在流出液体的头部，John射出来的时候发出粗糙的呻吟。  
　　Finch抚弄着短发，笑着看John脸上放松和信任的表情。  
　　蓝色的眼睛睁开了，John温暖的笑了，非常的亲密。  
　　“我爱你，”地狱犬轻声说。  
　　Harold感到了一阵温暖，这是他从未感受过，或者说他已经和这个非常特别的男人连接在一起了。这就是结合了，一个锚，能让他做的更多。现在已经不只是地狱犬选择了一位伴侣，将自己和Finch这样有些残疾的人绑定在一起。  
　　现在…他们之间有什么改变了。  
　　John用鼻子轻蹭他的脸颊和颈项，一只手臂环上编码者的腰。  
　　“John，”他小声说着。  
　　“我明白。”  
　　这就够了。他们在一起。这就够了。  
　　在这里，没有其他任何人或东西。没有新成员，没有罪犯，没有惩罚，也没有Mark Snow。  
　　墙外的一切地方都是Reese的家。但现在，一切都没那么重要了。


	6. Chapter 6

　　“他是谁？”  
　　Shaw的表情让Snow笑了出来，“认真的？”她嘟哝。  
　　“这是个合理的问题。”  
　　“他是你还能喘气的唯一原因。”  
　　Snow挑眉。“他没杀Stanton。”  
　　“没有，另一个族群Alpha干的。那时他不在那儿。”  
　　“但是他在。”  
　　她挑眉。“我只看报告。”  
　　“骇进去然后偷走，”他猜测。  
　　Shaw咧嘴笑了。  
　　“所以为什么我的命是他救的？”  
　　“因为如果没有他，你的喉咙会被Reese扯出来。”  
　　Snow轻笑着向后倚，享受着海风的吹拂。不是很温暖，但已经不再冰冷。夏天快要到了。  
　　他感觉比之前几个月，或者说一年好多了。深入骨髓的疲惫消失了，痛苦也不再折磨他的灵魂，对一切也不再那么麻木。他还没回到正常的生活，但已经不再是一小时一小时的熬时间。  
　　“如果我没看到的话，是绝对不会相信他将自己的灵魂赠送给了另一个人类。”  
　　Shaw皱眉。  
　　“我们都是群居的生物，”Snow继续说。“你和我，我们只有在族群里才能正常生活。别否认。我知道你的内心是狼人。”  
　　她的表情变都没变。  
　　“但他是独行侠，他们都是。地狱犬都是完美的刺客、狙击手和孤独的杀手。族群对他们来说是个困扰。现在他已经找到了一个类似族群的组织，而且他…正在不断成长。已经足够形成忠诚的结合，以及找到伴侣。”  
　　她微微挑眉。  
　　“我知道他不是狼人，Shaw，”Snow含糊的说，“Harold不是伴侣，但他已经结合了。他拥有能力。”  
　　“他以前就有能力。”  
　　“你敬佩他，也喜欢他做你的支援官。”  
　　她耸耸肩。“他的任务都是最有意思的。”  
　　他放声大笑。  
　　这是自从White的族群将他逐出组织之后他最放松的时候了。他不会太信任Shaw，但他能差不多打败她，而她看起来像是能够马上扯出他的内脏。而且她会这么做的。  
　　她的忠诚给了她的新支援官和John。  
　　有意思。  
　　但Snow知道，也牢记着自己的位置，他依然不是他们的一员，是边缘人物，一个她可以使用的资产。  
　　这就是他需要的：成为有用的人。他不能抛弃掉自己那么长时间以来的身份。他需要一个目标，来提醒自己Reese变得有多厉害，提醒他自己的前队伍成员已经找到了目标 - 虽然他并不理解。他或许永远不会理解，但他大略知道地狱犬拥有的就可以了。即便独行侠都是独身一人的，但也会感到孤独，需要人的陪伴。  
　　Shaw将他带入了某些有意思的任务，尽管他不知道她的消息来源。他只是行动和反应，然后帮忙踢掉一个本地黑帮。  
　　真是太让人兴奋了。  
　　虽然他的腿被射中了。但是狼人的优点就是愈合的比普通人类快。  
　　Shaw看到他受伤，表情有些失望，还带着斥责的愤怒。  
　　“你还需要学很多，”她留下了一句评论就潇洒的走了。  
　　没错，他还要学很多。放下那些之前的事情，停止假装自己依然是Mark Snow特工，族群的Alpha。那份伤痛该被忘却了。伤口已经结疤，但依然在发痒，他必须用不太舒服的方式给自己止痒。  
　　Shaw已经走开了，仅仅看了他一眼。Snow等着，然后起身，感到已经愈合的伤疤还有一点疼。他没有一瘸一拐，但不像平常那样走的很顺利。  
　　“下定决心了？”过了一会儿他问，手放进了夹克口袋里。  
　　她用难以理解的眼神看了他一眼。  
　　他也看着她。  
　　“还没有定论。”  
　　“你真认为取决于你？”  
　　“马上。”  
　　他笑了。“你被训练的太好了。”  
　　Shaw咧嘴笑着。他们安静的走了一会儿。Snow隔着水看了公园一圈，跟着遛狗的人和慢跑者的脚步。这都是爱好。他不想破坏任何一个。  
　　“我能得到什么？”他怀疑的问她。  
　　她耸肩。“我怎么知道？我不是你的精神专家。我只负责揍你。”  
　　“能得到什么？”  
　　“一项资产。”  
　　“用完就扔那种？”  
　　她笑了。“看我的意思，”她提醒他。  
　　Snow必须承认她非常诚实。她是他能够共事的人。  
　　* * *  
　　她知道Reese正在生气，尽管他完美的控制着自己。他的脸上戴着面具，双眼毫无情绪，完全没有发怒的征兆。  
　　但Shaw还是发现了。  
　　她不觉得这是因为Finch。一位支援官能做许多事情，即使这位支援官已经和一位资产绑定了。地狱犬都是狠辣的，比狼人更适合做杀手。当刺客能显示出他们最大的优势，但缺点就是保护的本能会在不恰当的时候爆发，他们的忠诚只能给一个人。  
　　现在，她只能看到John Reese非常不开心。  
　　“他只是资产，Reese，”Shaw平静的说。“就像你的宠物腐败警察。”  
　　黑色的眉毛皱了起来，表情变得更锐利了。  
　　“他曾经出卖过你，就像你的另一位警探一样。所以别对我说教如何控制Snow。”  
　　“控制，Ms.Shaw？”Finch温和的问。  
　　他从视线对决中离开，明智的安静下来，沉浸在自己的世界里。  
　　“他只是在分散自己的注意力，你和我都知道的，”Shaw平静的说。“没有人教训的话，他会走入瓶颈，有一天会自杀的。我只是想有一个像他一样的资产，直到我不需要他。”她笑得锋利黑暗。“如果他想用任务解决自己的自杀倾向，那就这样吧。混乱中依然能有美好的东西出现。”  
　　Finch看起来有点混乱，但Reese显然被震惊了。  
　　“如果他出卖了你呢？”  
　　“你真的对狼人一无所知是吧，Reese？”她疑惑着。“我以为你在族群里呆过。”  
　　“边缘。”  
　　“无论哪里。你和他们、和他互动过。而你对他们依然一无所知。”  
　　“他不会给你留下印记，Ms.Shaw。”  
　　她愉快的笑了。“他不是宠物狗，Finch。他是一位Alpha，我知道怎么打碎他们的骨头和鼻梁。你有你的联系人和资产，我有我的。别给我挡路。”  
　　“你描绘的图景真的很美好，”Finch嘟哝，但嘴唇的颤抖告诉Shaw，他非常高兴。  
　　“你确定么？”Finch再次像她确认。  
　　她看着他关心的眼神。是的，关心。  
　　为她。  
　　这简直就是小说里的内容，她的整个人生一无所有，除了一项资产。  
　　Harold Finch可能不太同意她的方法、她的风格和行为，但她自有一套。她知道如何活下来。Shaw知道这个男人不像她之前的支援官；她从Reese的身上能看出来。  
　　Finch与众不同。  
　　Finch关心他们。  
　　另一个只在小说里才有的内容。  
　　“我确定。”  
　　他静静的看着她，脸上毫无表情，但他没有隐藏自己的想法。他的眼睛诉说了一切。  
　　“我能控制他，”Shaw为了安抚他说道。  
　　“如果有人能做到的话，那只能是你了。”  
　　她有些惊讶的抬头，高兴的惊讶着。  
　　Finch嘴角勾起一个浅笑。  
　　“尽管我不会给他工资。”  
　　她挖苦的笑着。“我不认为他会期待，也不会拿。”  
　　“我希望他的手机并没有窃听你的线路，Ms.Shaw。”  
　　她像狼一样的笑了。Finch已经明白尽管她为他工作，但并不属于他。至少不像一开始的Reese一样。他是不同的；他们和其他人完全不同，除了都被训练成杀手，成为前特工。她没有地狱犬那样保护的倾向。  
　　Reese不发一言，Shaw摸了摸Bear的耳朵就离开了。下次她会给它带点吃的。  
　　  
　　Finch看着她离开，然后看着Reese。他的伴侣看起来相当…不高兴。好吧，这只是温和点的描述。但是‘怒气冲冲的’有显得太过了，至少还需要一点情绪反应。现在地狱犬正在控制着自己，关掉一切反应，然后建立起了保护层。  
　　“她说的有道理，Mr.Reese，”编码者说。  
　　蓝色的眼镜转向他，Reese的情绪不断起伏，这是他唯一的让步。  
　　“Mr.Snow是一项资产，他可能会有用。我不主张让他加入，也不像让你们两个现在见面，但如果Ms.Shaw觉得将他培养成资产比较合适，我们也阻止不了她。”  
　　Reese浅浅的笑了，黑暗又危险。  
　　“除了杀了他，Mr.Reese，我知道你想干什么。我不主张随意杀戮，你知道的。”  
　　“不是随意的，Finch。”慢吞吞的低声说。  
　　Finch恼火了看了他一眼。“约束一下自己。我们还有更重要的事情要做。”  
　　“新号码？”  
　　“实际上，不是新的。我们认识他。”  
　　Reese翻白眼。“告诉我，不是Leon…”  
　　Finch笑了。“说到有价值的人…”  
　　Reese呻吟出声。“Leon。”  
　　Harold忍耐的看着他。“Mr.Tao非常擅长不断惹麻烦。说到有价值的人，我们最好照顾好他，Mr.Reese。”  
　　Reese咧嘴笑。“马上出发，Mr.Finch。”他倾身靠近。“他只是个资产，被利用的那种。”  
　　Harold双手抚摸着刮过胡子的平滑脸颊。“被她利用的。我相信她的直觉，John。就像我信任你一样。”  
　　地狱犬只是看着他，Finch轻笑。  
　　“你还没杀了他。你有足够的机会。我觉得你还没杀死他是因为我们的关系。我知道你能让人无声无息的消失，Mr.Reese。Mr.Snow也能这样。”  
　　“如果跨过界限，他就会消失。”  
　　“我不这么认为。就像我不认为Ms.Shaw会是第一个行动的人。”  
　　John笑着，拉进他们的距离，轻轻的亲吻他的唇。  
　　“新号码，”Finch温柔的说。  
　　“马上出发，”这是回应。  
　　然后他就走了，直接去了他们新的旧号码最后出现的位置。


	7. Chapter 7

　　他知道自己永远不会再有一个族群了，也不会再去相信一个下属，或是族群中的其他狼人。他永远都不能再依赖别人，只能靠自己。  
　　Mark Snow现在浑身满是伤痕，靠着完全的意志力和不屈的意志活了下来，他的新生建立在连自己都吃惊的残忍上。  
　　Shaw并不是其中一部分。她是顽强危险的狼人；也许更加危险，因为她是人类。  
　　Snow并不信任她。信任对现在的他来说是奢侈品。好吧，至少他现在不会再次信任别人了。伤口依然还在，没有愈合封口，即使Shaw不是狼人，她也是潜在的敌人。  
　　但他依然将自己的生命交到她手中。一位人形的狼人，像他一样伤痕累累，尽管原因不同。但现在有人揍他一顿，让他不要放弃生命。  
　　她不是族群的一员，她也不是Beta，他甚至难以用任何词汇形容，但他体内的超自然生物接受了她。  
　　Mark Snow尊敬她。  
　　她和她的那个似是而非的族群，有一个不像Alpha的人类，一个没有Alpha气场的超能力者，他是队伍的支援官，而不是真正的领袖。一个在他们所有人都行动的时候致力于全力保护他们，就像Snow保护他自己的族群一样。  
　　不，你没有，一个令人不快的声音低语。你并没有保护好他们。你让Kara去送死，你让你的族群成员去死。  
　　Snow倚上小径旁边的墙上，头轻轻抵了上去，看着狭长的填空。街上的喧嚣不断在他身边回荡，但他并没有听。  
　　他是最差劲的Alpha，而他也为此付出了代价；所有人都为他的错误付出了代价。  
　　Finch，一个奇怪的Alpha，从未让他的特工们去送死。Snow知道这个男人的能力，十分令人震惊。的确，他甚至不是一个值得严肃对待的对手。心理上另当别论。考虑到他的资源，和他所作并且依然在做的事情，这个男人是一个迷，也是一大盘游戏中的严肃玩家。  
　　他拥有地狱犬的忠诚、一位人形的狼人，以及Joss Carter警探。Snow知道还可能有更多的人，这个男人不是孤身一人，而且他一定是领袖。  
　　他拥有Snow再也不会拥有的东西：族群、信任、有人能守护在他身后的认知。但他紧握着现在拥有的。和之前不同，没一样能让他狼人的一面感到舒适。  
　　成为一项资产，被人使用，或是…死去。  
　　他唯一的选择。  
　　他摇摇头，从墙上离开，步出小巷，走向另一条街道。  
　　他正在巡逻。巡逻让他感觉很好。他不用像之前那样经常这样做。这是被特工组织训练出来的本能。许多本能都回来了，他的感官被Shaw那些单刀直入的方法和他自己的正经训练唤醒了。  
　　Snow停在十字路口的时候抬头，几乎要笑了，因为他听到了几声从未听到过的细语和低喃。他的视觉更加敏锐，嗅觉也更加清晰。当然，纽约不是一个他想要提高嗅觉或是听觉的地方，因为那些噪音污染，更不用说那些垃圾，但这些…真棒。  
　　他感到自己更好了。  
　　他真的应该写给Shaw感谢卡片。如果他送她花的话，会被她用那些花杀死的。  
　　超自然生物咧嘴笑了。  
　　Snow买了一杯咖啡，在想转身去中心公园的时候感受到了一些断断续续传来的东西。  
　　他正在被盯着。  
　　不是Shaw。  
　　他的狼人本能探知出这出自于非族群。更像是他原始的那一面想让他们了解他的身份。一位应该也是他们一员的Alpha，他不是头领。他是独行侠，就像Reese、Shaw和Finch一样，他们组成了非族群，而他在边缘，成为了Shaw的资产。  
　　他的新世界。  
　　哦好吧。  
　　他喝了一口咖啡。  
　　是时候去表达一下敬意了。  
　　* * *  
　　号码们来来去去。他们成功阻止了人们死去或是杀死别人。  
　　Snow没被忘记，但他低调行事。Reese有时候会在某处看到他，像是事后想起Alpha的气味或是踪迹，但没有主动制造相遇。  
　　当没有号码的时候，Reese会试图跟踪他的前Alpha和族群头领。  
　　盯着他。  
　　密切的关注着他。  
　　“你真的很无聊。”  
　　Reese的眼睛依然看着前方人来人往，但注意力都集中在身后的男人身上。  
　　“也不特别无聊。”  
　　Snow无声无息的走到他身边，依然穿着西装。他看起来…比之前健康了一点，更有生气了。  
　　“不累么，John？”  
　　他冷漠的看了狼人一眼。  
　　Snow轻笑。“不，你肯定不会。”  
　　“你觉得Shaw是保证你加入的门票么？”  
　　“我认为Ms.Shaw是一位强大的资产，可以自己做决定。”  
　　Reese冷笑。“在你作出决定之前，先记住这些。”  
　　Alpha笑了，明显的幽默让人心烦。“我已经做出了决定，John。你也需要作出自己的。我并不打算联系你的…同伴，然后搅局。”  
　　眼中闪烁的银光比动作更有威胁性，Reese知道他自己有一瞬间失控了。这足够Snow抓到一两点线索。  
　　不再是笑着或是静静的威胁，狼人的脸上突然浮现意味深长的微笑。  
　　“你得到了第二个机会和同伴，John。我并不打算从你身边夺走任何一个。”  
　　Reese眯眼看着他。他的手微微紧握。威胁一波一波的袭向他。  
　　Snow举起双手。“我并不打算伤害他。”  
　　谁都知道‘他’是谁。  
　　“那就走开，”Reese低吼。  
　　“我不能。”  
　　“这不是你的领地，Snow！”  
　　“不，这里属于你。”  
　　“你是Alpha。你永远不会让别人领到一个族群。”  
　　“族群，John？”Snow和善的调侃。  
　　“你想要什么，Mark？你究竟想要什么？”  
　　“你和你的伴侣都没法提供我想要的，”低声回答。  
　　“Shaw呢？”  
　　“她只是让我分心、减轻我的痛苦的方法。她擅长自己的领域，非常擅长。”  
　　说完他离开了他。  
　　Reese微微皱眉看着他。  
　　*  
　　“过的愉快么？”当他隔着两个街区跟踪Snow的时候，Shaw不那么意外的走过来问他。  
　　Reese挑眉看她，喝了一口自己的咖啡。  
　　“你呢？”他面无表情的问。  
　　“非常愉快，”面无表情的回答。  
　　“你的资产管理进行的怎么样了，Shaw？”他看着她。  
　　“还在进行中。”  
　　Reese的唇角勾起一个微笑，直接走进了Finch为他们预约的餐厅。  
　　一切都轻悄悄的回归平常，只有Shaw会为他们每天的行动制造一点乐趣。Snow是他心头无法抹去的阴霾，但他的本能多少平静下来了一点。这个男人是威胁，但不是Harold的直接威胁，那个威胁才是他一直首要关心的。  
　　十月的时候事情有了变化。  
　　*  
　　她溜进了房间，抽出枪，转瞬间就进入状态。  
　　Kruger已经倒下了。两处枪伤，一处是致命的，在头上。  
　　“找到他了，”她告诉Finch。  
　　Reese躺在地板上，试图站起来，失败了。  
　　没有其他人在这儿。  
　　Reese试图站起来的时候发出轻声喘息，一只手保护性的环住他的下腹。Shaw看着他西服外套上的破洞，看来子弹刺穿了他。  
　　“你能走么？”  
　　她知道他穿着汗衫，但并没有阻止子弹打破他的肋骨，从他脸上的表情看，至少已经断裂了，但也很可能是打破。  
　　她毫不迟疑的用肩膀撑住Reese的，将他拉起来。  
　　“我需要到Collier那儿，”他喘息着，紧咬牙关。  
　　“我们先把你弄出去，”Shaw反驳。  
　　“她是对的，Mr.Reese，”Finch的声音传入他们的耳机。他的声音依然平静，但Shaw不是那些新手刺客。她能听出里面的紧张。“下次吧。”  
　　Reese一瘸一拐的，试图自己支撑重量。他的眼睛半闭了起来，但Shaw知道他明白他们要去哪里，以及下面发生的事情。  
　　将高挑的男人放进车里的时候，引起他一声尖锐的喘息，脸上的痛苦加深了。破碎的肋骨非常让人厌烦，这次像是因为沉重的打击直接贴到背部。Shaw知道地狱犬和狼人一样能快速愈合，但那也需要时间。  
　　现在她必须把他带到安全的地方，好好处理他的肋骨。  
　　“我们要去哪儿？”Reese问。  
　　“图书馆。”  
　　“别。”  
　　她眯眼瞪了他一下，继续自己的方向。  
　　“Shaw，”他咆哮着。  
　　“Ma.Shaw是正确的。对她来说，处理你的伤势最保险的地方就是图书馆，”Finch平静的说。  
　　“那你呢？”Reese沉声问。  
　　Shaw几乎要翻白眼了。保护者。地狱犬永远优先保护别人，现在，因为疼痛和Finch被伤到，Reese的思虑都不清晰了。  
　　“我很好，Mr.Reese。我一会儿就会加入你。”  
　　咆哮声更加不像人类能够发出的了，Shaw看着她的同事。蓝色的眼睛中闪烁着摄人的光芒，这是她从未近距离看到的，即使处于最危险的情况。Reese正在让地狱犬浮现出来。  
　　他正在失去控制。  
　　他正在崩溃，濒临边缘。  
　　“Finch…”  
　　“实际上，”编码者无视Reese的干扰继续说，“我正在路上。”  
　　Reese坐了起来，在疼痛再次爆发的时候嘶吼出声，他几乎要蜷起来了。他的手臂紧紧捂住受伤的一侧。  
　　“你知道我能找一个司机对吧，Mr.Reese？”Finch的声音带着谴责。  
　　Shaw咧嘴笑着看Reese的黑暗表情，熟练的在车流中穿梭。她在他看过来的时候和他对视了一下。  
　　*  
　　他毫无声息的进入房间，血液和强烈的死亡气味。他借着暮光停在尸体旁边时，眼睛变成了模糊的黄橙色。  
　　死刑。  
　　嘴唇扯开，依然是人类的牙齿。  
　　Snow跟踪Shaw，失去了踪迹，再次找到踪迹，然后他非自愿的成为他们任务的一部分。Snow已经明白Reese为Finch做了些什么，而Shaw在其中扮演了什么角色。  
　　现在他明白了刚刚有人死去。  
　　他在警察到达之前消失，融入阴影之中，注视着尸体被抬走。  
　　* * *  
　　Shaw高效快速的包住Reese的肋骨。她在做外勤特工的时候曾经遇到过各种各样的伤口和麻烦。她总是必须自己照顾自己，就连从自己的血肉中把子弹拿出来都是自己动手。  
　　Reese只是脸上戴着面具一样坐在那儿，别人依然能看出他的痛苦，他浅浅的呼吸着。  
　　她刚把绷带绑好，Finch就一瘸一拐的走了进来，Shaw快速的看了他一眼。  
　　男人脸上十分苍白，她很不喜欢，然后她看到了一点脑震荡的预兆，很可能是轻微脑震荡。他已经用自己的方式来到这里。他的脚跛得更厉害了一些，身体有些僵硬，肢体语言还显示他可能有些头疼。  
　　她没有静静走到他身边，而是制造了足够的声音，以免吓到他。平常的时候她喜欢悄悄靠近他，试试他的反应，而Finch很少在她突然出现的时候表现出惊讶。他很擅长隐藏自己的反应，他总是戴着面具。  
　　“我很好，Ms.Shaw，”他并没有看她。  
　　“被花瓶猛砸脑袋可不会很好，Finch，让我看看。”  
　　他转身，眼睛非常坚定的看着她。“我不需要帮忙。”  
　　Shaw没有动，依然在观察分析，然后她后退了一点。她不用回头就知道John Reese在哪里。他的存在感很明显，她冲Harold笑了一下。  
　　“Finch，”另一位前特工平静的声音打破了沉默。  
　　Finch坚定的视线落在不怎么狼狈的Reese的身上。  
　　Shaw退回去当背景，作为影子和观察者。这两个特殊男人之间的关系让她着迷，她并不怎么理解，但也知道Reese将自己绑定给了这个男人，这就意味着Harold Finch对地狱犬来说很重要，这就足够了。  
　　她唇角带着微笑，安静的离开了图书馆。  
　　让Reese应付这位顽固的亿万富翁吧。她的工作已经结束了。


	8. Chapter 8

　　Reese不用感应就知道Finch受伤了。遭受重击造成的头疼和瘀伤，还有微微血腥的气味，所以皮肤肯定破了，还能闻到Harold用在伤口上的抗菌药的味道。Finch的皮肤因为痛苦比之前更苍白了。他的步态说明他的腿和颈项没有被好好对待。  
　　他需要休息。  
　　他需要缓和痛苦。  
　　Reese的伤口变成了第二位，他为他的伴侣顾不上自己的不适和深深的伤痛。  
　　John再次将距离拉近，情绪汹涌而出，叫嚣着想要被关注，但他不会放任自己。他的双眼只盯着Harold，Finch缓缓眨眼，看起来有点迷惑，状态不太好，甚至不能集中精神。  
　　“Harold。”  
　　Finch看着他。  
　　  
　　他的眼睛定定看着高挑的男人，白色的绷带完全覆盖在了褐色的皮肤上。Reese的衬衫敞开着，让他能清晰看到他的身体，尽管他已经看过他穿衣服和不穿衣服时候的样子了。自从他们开始冒险，或者说他们变得比同事更加亲密以后，这已经不是John第一次受伤了。  
　　或者说这是最近一次。  
　　Harold知道这次没看到他流血算他走运。那件汗衫保护了John的皮肤不受伤害，但没能保住他的肋骨。  
　　他依然觉得…不舒服。一切…都不舒服。那些攻击的余波打在他自己的头上，他因为听到John的声音、看到他身上的绷带而痛苦。如果没有那件背心，地狱犬可能已经死了。他肯定还有更多严重的伤口。  
　　“Harold。”  
　　Reese一如既往的温柔，声音低沉的说着，几乎让人听不到，但却很清晰。他能从内心深处感觉到，即使John没有碰触他，他也能够像之前一样回应，这是本能。  
　　然后地狱犬的头抵住Finch的，太阳穴紧挨着太阳穴，轻轻呼吸。Harold的手放在他身侧，指尖有些颤抖，克制自己抚摸他的冲动。他知道John受伤了，而他的碰触会让他伤上加上，但他依然想要触碰。他很想…  
　　“没事的，Harold。”  
　　他的手臂松松揽住Finch的腰。  
　　“你不好。”  
　　没有号码，也不知道发生了什么情况。一切都不好。他们信号缺失，而且这不是第一次，这次的案子几乎让他失去John。  
　　因为他没有看到阴影中潜伏的人。  
　　他没有看到整个游戏背后的真相。他们以为这是个简单的案子，而这个想法让他们几乎全军覆没。他们猝不及防。  
　　The Machine看到一切。  
　　但它没有看到这个。  
　　它的创造者也没看到。Harold的指尖下有世间所有的数据，但他没有及时看到。最终，几秒钟出现变故。  
　　这让他烦恼。  
　　“这不是第一次了，”Reese嘟哝，嘴唇挪到Finch的皮肤上。  
　　从很多方面来说，不是第一次。  
　　Finch的右手紧紧抓住John宽松的衬衫，他的伴侣用鼻子摩擦着他，嘴唇贴在Harold太阳穴柔软的皮肤上。低声的呢喃让他的情绪奇怪的平复下来。Finch闭上眼，感受着紧张正在逐渐离开他的躯体，他开始有点发抖。  
　　然后他紧紧抓住了Reese。  
　　这次攻击让他感到惊慌。  
　　他，已经被Root绑架了两次。  
　　他没能预见到这些，没人预见到。  
　　Reese和Shaw将Bear留下保护他，两位特工都不知道Kruger会使用暴力。  
　　但他确实使用了。  
　　而他们错的离谱。  
　　John的嘴唇亲吻他的太阳穴，然后擦过他的眉毛。他的手臂紧紧环住Finch，Harold僵硬了。  
　　“我很好，”Reese看着他的反应轻声说，“但你需要躺下。”  
　　编码者有些愤怒，尽管这时候睡觉这个建议听上去相当不错。Reese轻笑出声，声音中还带着疲惫和痛苦。  
　　“Harold。”  
　　“不是在这儿，”他果断的说，后退了一点。  
　　Reese看着他后退，怀抱只是松开了些，没让他的伴侣离开。蓝色的双眼依然充斥着紧张感，银色的光芒诉说着超自然生物正在浮出表面。  
　　“我的地方，”地狱犬说。  
　　这没什么可讨论的。John的地方，那个阁楼，一个他有自信能很好的保护Harold的地方。  
　　Finch知道这些。他过去几年知道关于不少地狱犬的习性，如果现在Reese最需要什么的话，那就是安全港了，也就是他自己的阁楼。  
　　* * *  
　　Finch的司机将它们放在接近入口的地方，Reese亦步亦趋的跟着FInch，直到进屋。他小心翼翼，但依然果断，那份紧张感告诉Finch，如果有人威胁到了他的话，Reese会无视自己的痛苦立即采取行动。  
　　现在Finch感到了一天过后的压力，他的疲惫几乎要压垮他了，臀部和腿上的不适也在加剧，更不用说他的颈项。他让自己坚持住，不要太僵硬，当Reese抚上他后腰的时候有点颤抖。  
　　地狱犬的声音低沉而担忧，Finch没有反抗那股将他带到房间中心的床上的温柔力道。  
　　“John，”Finch想说话。  
　　“没事了，”他的伴侣再次重复，将Finch的西装外套脱下。  
　　他让他继续。  
　　然后他让他打开了西装背心。  
　　衣服被扔在椅子上，Reese也把自己的外套扔了上去。Finch看他压下了一次颤抖。  
　　“Mr.Reese，”他想继续说，带着银色光环的蓝眼睛看着他。“这不是个好主意。”  
　　回应他的是个缓缓绽开的微笑，依然带着疼痛的痕迹，但不再筋疲力尽。他的手指拂过Harold的衬衫，让他颤抖了一下。  
　　“Please。”  
　　再一次的请求。  
　　“我想接近你。”  
　　五个字道尽一切。  
　　“你的肋骨…”  
　　“能忍受。”  
　　“Mr.Reese。”  
　　轻轻的亲吻，几乎就是唇碰唇。“Please。”  
　　明显的渴求。  
　　所以Finch放弃抵抗。  
　　Reese缓缓的移动，注意着破碎的肋骨，Finch也一样。他们躺在一起，不是其他的亲昵，但他们彼此都需要对方的安抚。他们的关系就是这样，用外壳保护着。他们正蜷缩在壳子的中央。没有相互的推拉，也没有需求。他们只是舒适的彼此呆在一起，他们彼此信任。  
　　“Harold。”  
　　他的名字再次被温柔的叫出。  
　　“我在这儿，”他低喃。  
　　他一直都在。  
　　* * *  
　　她的忠诚让人惊恐。实际上，这吓到了他，像是超自然生物和超能力者，他狼人的那一面对此很感兴趣，还有些被吓住了。  
　　Shaw不容低估，也不好糊弄。她不与人为敌，在必要的时候甚至可以是一位盟友，免得你被肋骨间捅进的刀结束生命。  
　　Mark Snow可以说是过来人。  
　　躲开一记攻击，如果是人类的话，被击中了头骨都会碎，他后退，她立刻跟上，近距离攻击，他笑了。  
　　黑色的双眼燃烧着。她可能不是一位变形者，但的确是超自然生物的后裔。她身体的线条、致命的移动和姿势，都是证明。无论是人类还是超自然生物，她都很可能是他之前族群的超级帮手，但现在已经无关紧要了。  
　　Shaw的下一次攻击让他气喘吁吁的躺在地上，肋骨也有些疼。  
　　“你想的太多，”她平静的说着，几乎没有疲惫的喘息。  
　　Snow轻笑。“言之有理。”Alpha起身，抬头。“糟糕的案子？”他机智的离开了她的攻击范围。  
　　他们的‘训练’已经显出了效果。他已经和自己的天赋更加协调，他更加信任自己的本能，依赖自己狼人的一面，感到自己更有活力了。他的身体也更好了。  
　　Shaw的一记剪刀脚几乎打到他，他躲闪的时候她笑了。至少嘴唇动了；她的脸依然毫无表情，戴着致命的面具。  
　　“谁死了？”Snow问。  
　　另一次重击。  
　　“啊，是被保护的人。”  
　　这次她打到了他，过肩摔，差点让他脱臼。他就地一滚，再次站了起来，转转疼痛的关节，冲她呲牙。  
　　死去的人是他们试图去保护的；但他们失败了。  
　　Shaw像往常一样对他毫无表情。  
　　Shaw看看他，抬了抬头，就像他只是个有趣的新手。  
　　“为什么好奇？”她平静的问。  
　　“我一直都有好奇心。”  
　　“好奇心会杀死的可不只是猫，Snow。”  
　　他张开手臂。“你不会在那么辛苦的培训出来一个之后就让我消失吧？”  
　　他感知到了Shaw拿出枪，然后开枪了。他能感受到子弹打过他的右侧二头肌，带来有一股灼烧感。  
　　“Ouch，”他说。  
　　他的自愈能力会解决这个小伤，但它依然疼。它还毁掉了一件非常好的毛衣。血也许可以洗掉，但缝上弹孔也不是他的强项。  
　　“我会，”她平静的陈述。  
　　Ah，非常糟糕的案子。不仅是被保护的人死了，还有其他的事情发生了，连Shaw这样的女人都被惊到了。他了解John，这个男人是地狱犬，当他想的时候会变得富有同情心。他是一个保护者，如果失去了需要保护的人，对他来说会是重创。  
　　这个任务有点不对，她感觉到了。  
　　Shaw来到体育馆里荒废的更衣室，把枪放在一边，走向被自己放在布满灰尘的陈旧长凳边的背包，长凳被胡乱放在颓圮的墙边。  
　　Snow小心翼翼的缓缓走过来，轻易的抓住了她扔向他的瓶子。她依然是危险的女人，即使他们的训练已经结束，她还没有放松防备。  
　　“工作的一部分，”他平静的告诉她。“赢得一些，失去一些。”  
　　Shaw阴郁的审视着他，警告他不要再越雷池一步。  
　　Snow没有过来。他现在已经非常信赖自己的直觉，它提醒他退后。  
　　她不发一言的离开，Snow暗自微笑。一直都是如此。就像他总是让她先走，然后开始跟踪。  
　　只是另一种形式的训练，用他的直觉，试着追踪她。  
　　  
　　就像往常一样，Sameen Shaw设法摆脱了他。  
　　没错，她是个迷人的女人，Alpha在停止追踪的时候想，然后走向了餐车。  
　　她会在需要他的技巧时来找他，无论那时候她在做什么。在那之前他会继续巡逻自己的新领土，就像往常一样。


	9. Chapter 9

　　再次被Harold Finch邀请十分让人惊讶。  
　　这次轮到Finch做主了。  
　　Snow看了看小小的家庭式餐厅，然后坐在了小隔间，Finch是个谦逊的男人，穿着深蓝色的三件套，正吃着美味的鸡排、豆类和烤土豆。他神色平静地对上冷酷的双眼。  
　　“Mr.Snow，感谢你来见我，”Finch礼貌的说。  
　　Snow哼了一声，笑容也很礼貌，但严肃的多。“听到你要见我，让我很惊讶。我更惊讶的是你的守护者没在附近。”  
　　“Mr.Reese不是我的守护者，Mr.Snow。”  
　　“只是你的资产？”他嘲讽着。  
　　一位服务生出现了，他点了咖啡和烤芝士帕尼尼。  
　　Finch折好自己的餐巾纸，放在空了的盘子上。他的脸上依然毫无表情。  
　　“出于好奇，我看到了Ms.Shaw的…努力。”  
　　他挑眉。  
　　“看起来她认为你是有用的。”  
　　“显然。她还没杀了我。”  
　　Finch的唇角勾起微笑。“我认为这是个很好的信号。”  
　　“我也这么觉得。”Snow抬头。“John怎么说？”  
　　“我应该劝他不再将你视为潜在威胁，”一记直球。  
　　Snow决定喜欢Harold FInch。这个男人没有拐弯抹角。  
　　“目前为止你还没有认可我。”  
　　“我也不会接受冷血的杀手。我不是那种人，Mr.Snow。我认为你是有用的，我也同意Ms.Shaw让你参与行动，但我认为没有支援官，这会是个灾难。对你和所有人来说，都是。”  
　　他轻笑。“你真是乐善好施的人，挺好。”  
　　“并不是。我只是从实际的角度出发。你很有能力，Mr.Snow。如果低估你的价值或是浪费你的潜力，那就是我的错了。你不像Mr.Reese，尽管我不会拿你和他比较，也不会认为你们是相同的。”  
　　“我对你有用，”Snow翻译了一下。  
　　“我必须认同Ms.Shaw对你的评估，尽管我现在不会信任你。”  
　　“理解。”  
　　“真的么，Mr.Snow？”  
　　Finch研究着他，那双好似洞悉一切的眼睛看的Snow不太舒服。他不知道Finch是从哪里得知这些的，但他确实厉害；厉害的吓人。  
　　“我不认为你在第一次…雇佣他的时候就信任他，Mr.Finch。我也不认为你会告知他那些你期望他做到的事以外的东西，直到他证明自己值得信任。尽管你从未让他靠近。随着和你一起不断共事，结合就建立起来了。”  
　　Snow知道自己在说什么。这就是他办事的方法，他现在依然如此。这很有用。那两人已经共事了几年，他们的伙伴关系结束于地狱犬毫不保留的信任。John不会轻易这么做，也不是所有人都会被他完全的接受、尊敬和用生命信任。对于地狱犬来说，结合是一生的事情。  
　　“我对Mr.Reese做了大量的背景调查，”Finch说。“我也调查过你。如果那时候我没有找到John的话，也许会去找你，尽管一位没有族群的Alpha会让我警惕。你也可能不会被选中。”  
　　Snow点头。即使到了现在，在他失去了他们的几个月后，依然痛苦。这是非常黑暗的记忆，充斥着失败、痛苦和自我憎恨。他正在努力摆脱，虽然十分艰难。  
　　“你为什么叫我来？”他想知道。  
　　“为你提供一份工作。”  
　　“做什么？”  
　　“你的之前工作，再次成为一位特工。”  
　　Snow严肃的笑。“不。”  
　　Finch有点好奇的看着他。“CIA这个特殊机构雇佣超自然生物的时间比你加入的时间长多了，Mr.Snow。在你之前，他们也一样解决案子。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“一位Alpha能够聚拢一个新的族群。”  
　　“不是原来的。”  
　　微笑。“每一位Alpha都能，即便是你这样不再信任任何人的。”  
　　“看起来你很相信我的能力，Mr.FInch。”  
　　“你是狼人。你的直觉指引你的行动。你的本能让你想拥有一个族群，你人类的那一面，更加喜欢逻辑思考，也不能否认那对你有益。你因为自己的下属的背叛而痛苦，因为她杀死了你的族群，作为复仇。”  
　　Snow感到体内有什么黑暗的东西涌出，对着那些记忆嘶吼着。他现在知道他是从哪里、什么时候开始出错的。但那时候他是一只好狗。他只是毫无疑问的遵从命令，即使那命令是杀死自己的下属。  
　　“你是老Alpha了，Mr.Snow，非常强壮的一位。我知道你不能接受其他人组成一个族群。狼人们不会同时为两位Alpha卖命。”  
　　“所以？”  
　　“我能将你送回CIA，拥有一支新的队伍，用那些了解的人。”  
　　“那些叫我牺牲下属的人？那些给了一个最终背叛了我的信任的支援官的人？那些布置不可能任务的人？她告诉一个经验丰富的Alpha，他的下属背叛了，她妥协了，然后开始了这些不幸。是我信任了我的支援官，Mr.Finch，不是我的Beta，我的族群或是我的本能。是我开启了这一切。”  
　　“但你也终结了。”  
　　“是John、你和你的人做的，”他又感到了汹涌的愤怒。  
　　“如果不去CIA，也有其他的可能，比如大洋彼岸。”  
　　“哪里？”Snow皱眉问。  
　　“CIA是唯一一个用狼人族群的大型组织，但MI6有许多的超能力者和超自然生物特工。”  
　　他阴郁的笑了。“不，谢谢。”  
　　Finch抬头。“你能有一个目标。”  
　　“会有一个新支援官告诉我如何按照政府的意思办事。这需要我信任他们，Mr.Finch。但我再也不会信任任何人了。”他露出牙齿，扯出一个恐怖的笑。  
　　年长的男人安静的研究着他。  
　　帕尼尼端了过来，Snow开始吃。事物非常美味，服务生将他的咖啡杯重新倒满，再次消失了。  
　　“由于狼人具有兽性倾向和团体思维，很少有组织会雇佣你们做外勤特工。独狼的行为更加出人意料，也不会听支援官的话。”  
　　听起来就像背诵报告。Finch看上去对他告诉Snow的内容很有兴趣。  
　　族群如果没有强大的Alpha和非常有能力的支援官就无法正常运作。直到全盘皆输，Snow都认为自己是为强大的Alpha。并且完全信任自己的支援官。  
　　“独狼，孤单的Alpha，危险的生物，Mr.Snow。特别是你经历过这样的创伤，你被背叛，接近死亡。你拒绝心理咨询的帮助。”  
　　“我已经得到了我需要的。”  
　　“Ms.Shaw似乎知道自己在做什么，尽管我不认为这就是你需要的。”  
　　Snow有时候会觉得这不是他应得的。他应该已经死去并被浅浅的坟墓埋葬。  
　　“重新获得自我，”他温柔的说。“重新获得我学过的技巧。狼人都是群居动物，但我们也能靠自己活下去。”  
　　“不能永远这样。Ms.Shaw也不是族群的替代品。”  
　　不，她一个人当然不是。  
　　他耸肩。  
　　“她将你称作资产，Mr.Snow，”Finch继续。“我想相信她的判断。”  
　　“是么？”  
　　“在确定的情况下我同意你是可以管理的资产。”  
　　“但你不信任我。”  
　　Finch毫不退缩的迎上他的目光。“不。”  
　　“你很好。我不是在寻找工作或是支援官。”  
　　“我也没有要求那个位置，”温和的制止。“我已经为我的特工们建立了基本的基金系统，”Finch告诉他。“Ms.Shaw已经拥有了另外一个…信用额度。”  
　　Snow眨眼。这…可真不是他擅长的领域。  
　　“你会拥有一处安全屋，可供基本生活需要的资金，还有这个。”Finch将智能手机推过桌子。  
　　Snow擦擦手，挑眉。他拿起手机。  
　　“请别毁坏它，Mr.Snow。”  
　　“你能追踪我了，”他评价。  
　　Finch的表情依然不变，但说明了一切。  
　　“为什么？”Snow问。  
　　“像我说的，我同意Ms.Shaw将你作为资产。我明白你身上发生了什么，造成了怎么样的悲剧。我明白你只是需要一份工作，尽管这项工作包括了试图杀死和我共事的某人。”  
　　和你的配偶，Snow心想。你关心的人。  
　　他没有说出口，但他猜Finch已经知道了他在想什么。  
　　Snow佩服他。作为狼人他知道伴侣之间的结合，也尊重这个，即使地狱犬和狼人不同。不需要族群，只要一个人。寻找一生的配偶、伴侣也并不像狼人那样。Reese将自己和别人终生结合，这已经说明了一切，他以前从未见过这个男人这么做。  
　　“我觉得我们已经度过了那段时间，”Finch继续，将手放在桌子上，给了他一个探寻的眼神。  
　　“我也这么认为。”  
　　“我会一碗水端平的对待你。一项稳定的收入和安全的环境能让你更加放心，并且重新回复活力。”  
　　“你想让我回报什么？”  
　　笑容依然平静。“不需要，Mr.Snow。你是Ms.Shaw的资产，不是我的。”  
　　他轻笑。这听起来真…肮脏。就像他是一条拴在链子上的狗，但他不是。她确保了这个。  
　　Finch拿出了一点纸条，将它们留在桌子上，拿起外套起身。  
　　“感谢你的时间，Mr.Snow。”  
　　礼貌，疏离，非常非常强大。Snow知道桌子上的钱足够支付他自己的一餐，包括丰厚的小费。  
　　然后他走了，一瘸一拐走出餐厅，消失在人群中。  
　　Snow没有试着跟踪他。他看向窗外，当看到高挑沉默的观察者的时候要笑出来了。Reese面无表情，但凶狠的眼神中充斥着警告。  
　　狼人冲他点点头，喝光咖啡，也离开了餐厅。  
　　Reese已经从上次他看到的位置消失了。  
　　他扯出一个愉快的笑。  
　　  
　　灯杆顶端，一个摄像机看着孤独的Alpha，红灯温柔的闪烁。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者大大决定跟着剧情走，但有一点小改动（Root没有消失，Carter依然是警探。毕竟这是个AU）。  
> 第三季第10集。

　　Joss Carter警探在Reese在他身侧，在他眼前被杀的那一天，他没受伤，但崩溃了。  
　　那天他没能保护自己关心的人。  
　　那天有人揭去了他人性的那一面，然后地狱犬破壳而出，追击着那些凶手。  
　　每，一，个。  
　　无情的。  
　　残忍的。  
　　集中精神的猛烈追杀，让他和他的编码者之间的结合紧绷起来，甚至有些地方接近破碎。  
　　那天Finch亲眼目睹了一直潜藏在人类外表下的无拘无束的地狱犬。他甚至被吓到了，不是因为地狱犬这个生物，而是想到当Finch自己最终死去的时候，John会做些什么。  
　　他知道地狱犬会撕碎一切，毁灭任何胆敢阻拦他的人，然后在复仇的过程中死去。  
　　他今天就差点死了。  
　　双眼燃烧着，灵魂中栖息的生物强大的能量，超自然生物接管了一切，John马上就能杀死Quinn。  
　　  
　　  
　　“Mr.Reese。你知道Joss牺牲了自己，用自己的方法来让这个男人倒台。用合法的方法。”  
　　紧张像是会呼吸的活物一样，紧紧勒住他们，将他们扭在一起，结合正在闪耀着。  
　　Finch直到现在才知道他们之间的连接的作用。他手中掌控着一切。他能够释放恐怖的力量，也能安抚它，让它平静下来，驯服它，让这个案子用他们的方式结束。  
　　用Carter警探的方式。  
　　Reese已经像纸一样苍白，他的脸比人类的更加尖锐，双眼已经变成了纯银色，当Finch接近他的时候，只是看着他的猎物，枪依然指着杀死Carter的人。  
　　“你听到了一切。”  
　　声音也不似人类，冰冷但模糊不清，掠食者想要给予致命一击。  
　　有好多血。  
　　“那如果你想要杀死Mr.Quinn，请别用她的名义。”  
　　他的声音依然平静，FInch不知道他的力量源自哪里，他的自控来自哪里。他只知道他倚靠着这个。  
　　“这不是她想要的。”  
　　“首先他们不应该杀死她。”  
　　Reese的双腿精疲力尽了，但他的手臂岿然不动。他的决心绝对顽固。  
　　“这不是我们的目的，”Harold诱劝着。“我们拯救生命，你拯救生命。”  
　　他跪在自己的伴侣身边，手抚摸着他，希望John能听进去，明白他的意思。  
　　“不是所有人，”喘息着。  
　　“你正在走向死亡，John。”  
　　我会死。我们都正在死去。你不能这么做，对我，对我们。别这么做！  
　　他没有说出来，但他知道地狱犬听的到。他银色的眼睛依然定定看着Quinn，但他的呼吸小小停滞了一下，断断续续的呼出口气。  
　　“让我们帮你。”  
　　然后他伸手握住枪，血正无声的滴在上面。  
　　“让我帮你，”Harold的声音带着祈求。“Please。请别这么做，为我们，为我。”他的声音更加低沉了，只有他的伴侣才能听到他的声音。“别。我需要你活下来，John。”  
　　出乎意料的，就像他所有的力量都流失了一样，John落在他怀里。  
　　“就是这样，”Fusco低吼。“我们把他带出去。”  
　　Harold握住他不放，无论是身体上还是他们的连接，拒绝放任他，将他一个人留下。  
　　  
　　  
　　看着安静、毫无意识的躯体，子弹造成的伤口很严重，Reese正陷入失血的危险中，他无言的用自己的手指环绕着他苍白冰冷的手指。  
　　他看着发着烧的苍白面庞，眼圈是红的，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，银色覆盖在强烈的色彩上，将那双眼睛变得不似人类，那是超自然生物的眼睛。Harold依然能感觉到血滴在手上时温热粘稠的感觉，那是John的血。他依然能感受到灵魂深处的脉动，是他们的结合，他和他的伴侣之间的联系，他知道他曾经非常非常接近失去一切。  
　　不只是John。  
　　还有他自己，以及他们的一切。  
　　Harold知道他不该让这发生，John不该承受这些数不清的伤害，他不该拖太久。他身上的弹孔已经开始造成损伤，而John正在努力让自己恢复。  
　　Shaw离开了，留下他们俩。她依然在附近，但不在同一个房间。她可能不会像普通人一样能够同情，但她的眼神和动作，Finch知道他明白他的、他们的需求。  
　　一切都结束了。  
　　但结局依然未知。  
　　他不能只顾自己。他也不能站起来，走到电脑前去处理那些后果和影响。他必须相信别人能够为他解决。  
　　比如Fusco。  
　　和Shaw。  
　　也许还包括Snow。  
　　握住有些冰的手，Harold期待着另一个男人能够自愈。地狱犬有复原的能力，他们都很顽强，Reese能够熬过这一切。  
　　Finch只希望他再醒来的时候不会颓废。他能够解决破碎的心情。他们都是被伤害过的人，无论是用那种方式。这次，Carter的被杀，让事情变得完全不同了。  
　　对所有人来说。  
　　* * *  
　　她是个…优秀的人。他依靠着她，她来到他身边搜集信息，他敬佩她。 Jocelyn Carter是位好警察，一位敬业的执法人员，他敬佩她。  
　　Elias为那份尊敬和荣誉，决定为她做些什么，以眼还眼。  
　　他曾经喜欢她。  
　　真的。  
　　就像他喜欢Harold和John。  
　　他们的行动，他们的事业，赢得了他的尊重，即便在他入狱后这就结束了。那段时间他学到了不少，而且很愿意学。  
　　现在Carter的死让他内心的一小部分变得黑暗而充满愤怒。Elias从不认为她会缓缓进入他的血肉，但她确实做到了。Carter救过他，他欠她的，虽然她将他当做CI，但他知道他从未能够完全的回报她。  
　　第一步，就是找出那些杀死她的冷血渣滓。  
　　然后他发现他并不是唯一一个亲手这样做的人。  
　　  
　　现在他正看见一只狼人站在尸体跟前。这是最后一个被追杀的。那些最先跟着John，然后帮助Simmons杀死Carter的一个废物。  
　　HR的每一个人都有份，无论他们是否扣动了扳机。  
　　每个人都是罪人。  
　　每，个，人。  
　　Elias不是个喜好杀戮的人。总有人会为他做这些。当他听说Carter被杀后，险些无视自己的习惯。像Carter一样，他是个老派的人。而她已经付出代价。  
　　现在杀死她的人也已经得到应有的惩罚。  
　　他们都会被照顾到的。那些躲起来的已经被驱赶出来，那些坦诚罪行的人也没有活下来。  
　　复仇天使们的怒火已经席卷了整个纽约的地下世界，抓出那些追杀Reese的人，和那些最终杀死了Carter的人。无论HR还是俄罗斯人，或那些仅仅是跟随其中一个的恶棍，都在清扫范围内。  
　　人们开始消失，有人失踪了，有人没有。  
　　Elias已经听到了那些恐惧的呢喃，然后他笑了。  
　　这不是他做的。  
　　尸体都失踪了。除了血迹，什么都没有。  
　　John有朋友。而且他是自己的劲敌。Elias知道Reese受伤了，他曾经见过流血和虚弱，但他知道他还活着。这个男人很难打倒。  
　　Elias已经用自己的方式解决了Simmons。这是他的任务，他的荣誉，他用自己的方式回报了那个女人的另一次帮助，她不该像那样被枪杀。  
　　还有其他人在清理那些剩余的垃圾。  
　　现在，他至少已经遇到那些复仇天使中的一位了。  
　　一个狼人。  
　　那不是John。John Reese不是狼人，他肯定。  
　　“她也是超自然生物中的一员么？”他大声问着。  
　　狼人似乎被惊到了。男性，已经完全变身，如果他判断正确，那是位Alpha。Elias足够了解那些超自然生物。他们都能够变形，但只有极少数能够完全变成另一种形态。他们和平常的狼可不像，有什么不太对。他们身上有什么泄露出了他们和普通狼的区别。  
　　体型是一个原因。这只很大。他简洁光身，四条腿比普通的狼要长，爪子不像狗的；它们看起来更灵活。他黑灰色的皮毛带着一丝银辉。他的口鼻上都是血，就像他的爪子和胸上。为了警示他而露出的牙齿长而尖锐，让人印象深刻。那双金黄色的眼睛闪烁，深邃而强烈，Elias知道一个错误的语言或是一个错误的动作都会让他被杀死。  
　　“不，她不是。”Elias自己回答了自己。“尽管她有种族特点，而且是少数几个剩下的。”他抬头。“直到最后她一直都是人类。”  
　　狼人都很有耐受力，痊愈的很快，能比人类承受更多惩罚。如果Carter是狼人的话，就一定能从枪伤中恢复过来。他们是最常见的超自然生物了，而且数量庞大。狼人比全世界的任何其他变形者都有明显优势。  
　　Elias的眼睛落在最后一个HR高层凄惨的尸体上，他死于狼人的爪子和利齿，他的脸上依然留着极度惊恐的表情。他的四肢上有许多咬伤。  
　　看来掠食者在这场猎杀中一直在戏弄自己的猎物。  
　　“你不是他，你不是John。”  
　　狼人抖抖耳朵，依然警告他后退，随时准备杀死他。Elias毫不怀疑自己不能射中他。狼人不容易打败。一次射击不能阻止他，或许一整本杂志也不能。  
　　不，这个不是John，但一样危险。  
　　“你知道她？”  
　　没有回答。  
　　“如果她被咬了的话，能活下来么？”  
　　狼人生来就是狼人。有人被咬并不意味着转变。这很稀少，只有狼人中年长的Alpha能够做到。即便如此，也可能只是被咬后感染发烧，然后就没什么了。  
　　这个狼人低沉的吼叫。  
　　“很可能活不下来。而且她也不想活的像是动物。她是为独立强大的女性。我马上就离开，”他平静的说，“结束。”  
　　声音变得更加低沉黑暗，几乎像是怒吼。  
　　Elias笑了笑，然后走开了。  
　　“收拾干净，”他暗自微笑着说。“如果不想让人呼叫猎人追捕你的话。”  
　　他听到一声令人愉快的哼声。  
　　狼人没有跟着他。  
　　Elias暗自微笑着走出这条街。  
　　*  
　　Snow说不出为什么会让自己陷得那么深，但现在再从小团体抽身已经太晚了。他已经成为了其中一员，虽然还不完全是。  
　　像是他们所有人。  
　　他开始依靠自己的直觉，让狼人的一面出来猎杀，他享受着这个过程。  
　　除掉那些垃圾，所有的。  
　　听到那些人的尖叫和哀求让他野性的一面感到很愉快，然后他会让他们安静下来。  
　　他们威胁到了他的小团体。  
　　他们杀了他的小团体的一位盟友，一位朋友。  
　　他们为此付出了代价。  
　　Snow知道HR和俄罗斯人空出来的位置会被迅速填满。比如说，Elias，早已等待多时，只需要一个缺口，他就能升上来。  
　　Alpha对此毫不关心。  
　　Reese还在恢复，Shaw在Reese和Finch身边巡逻，保护他们，Snow偶尔能看见她。  
　　他不介意等待，只要他还在巡逻，那些还在寻找西装男的犯罪分子就会快速高效的被‘照顾’。  
　　Reese不用动手。  
　　  
　　他在建筑物的屋顶找到她，她曾经在过去的追逐中引他来过 - 然后她消失了。Snow为她的狡猾和能力惊叹。  
　　她看起来和往常并无不同，但他知道她的愤怒快要汹涌出来了。  
　　Alpha无言的加入她，俯瞰着纽约，感受着放松，小团体依然紧密。Carter是位强大的女性，他尊敬她，甚至有些喜欢她了。她拥有勇气、毅力和荣誉。在她追逐Reese的时候，是位可敬的对手，对John来说，她是珍贵的盟友和朋友。  
　　对于地狱犬来说，要承受这份痛苦并不容易；John会将这当做自己的失败，没能保护好她。这就是他的缺点。  
　　Snow能够感到一丝保护欲。他不能将Alpha的本能掩盖，即便此团队不同于族群。  
　　他靠的太近了。  
　　而他不想让自己远离。  
　　Shaw的双眼突然转向他，眯眼盯着，扯开嘴角，然后她轻哼着笑了。  
　　“直觉就是婊子，”她评价。  
　　“你告诉我要按直觉行事。我也这么做了。”  
　　“然后你就好多了？我应该自豪。你最终成为了能够控制自己的狼。”  
　　“感觉很好，”他承认。  
　　“John可不会感激。”  
　　“我不是为他。”  
　　她一本正经的笑了。“没错，就像我说的，Snow：直觉就是婊子。他是你的族群的一员。那些恶棍伤害了你的族群。”她挑眉。“他们几乎杀死了你之前队伍的最后一个人。这是你难以抗拒的本能反应。”她笑着。“你能否认，但这是狼的本能。尽管他希望看你死去，但你还是帮了他。”  
　　尽管不想承认，但这就是真相。John是他和自己的过去、自己的队伍唯一的联系了。  
　　Shaw黑色的眼睛显露出她知晓一切，她的唇边勾出一个温柔的笑容。  
　　“干得好，”她说着，就转身走回来建筑。  
　　Snow轻笑。  
　　就像之前的许多次，他没有跟着。他将手放进了口袋，鼻孔开合，嗅着空气中的味道，倾听身边所有的声音。


	11. Chapter 11

　　地狱犬恢复的很快，尽管他们不能在几天内就补回失去的血液，或是让枪伤愈合。况且这次还有心理创伤，他失去了一位朋友，一位信赖的盟友。失去这位女性对他来说不只是失去了能够使用的工具。Carter给他留下了一道痕迹，一项遗产，Reese只能慢慢的接受她的死亡。  
　　他太过多愁善感，不能摆脱她的死亡，或是转身继续前进，假装什么都没发生过。  
　　Finch了解他。  
　　Reese也知道。  
　　即便如此，他也依然固执的努力活动，通常这样的时候都会让活动变得更加艰难。  
　　直到Harold最终在图书馆里抓到这个依然举步维艰、脸色苍白的男人，将他按在了椅子上，在看到Reese眼中伤痛时微微颤动了一下。John的手臂自动环上他的腰，他看起来依然有些苍白。  
　　“你一点都不好！”Finch尖锐的声音散发出了一点威严，毕竟他很生气。“没有人没受到伤害！你，我，Shaw，Bear，Fusco… 没人幸免，John！没有人像你一样勉强自己！你不是唯一一个，永远不是！你明白吗？”  
　　蓝色的眼睛比以往更加紧张阴郁，但银环并没有包裹着虹膜。  
　　“你知道这对我的影响么？”Finch对自己声音中的颤抖有些恼火。“你感受到它对你的影响吗？感受到连接慢慢崩溃吗？每一段联系都在压力之下紧绷然后断裂的感觉吗？你知道吗？”  
　　“Harold…”  
　　“你一点都不好，Mr.Reese。你需要恢复，”他的护盾一层层的疯狂聚集起来。“我需要你恢复！现在无论发生什么我都不会让你出去。还有别人能够解决号码，不是你。你明白吗？”  
　　“比如Snow？”冰冷的问。  
　　“比如Shaw和Fusco。如果她决定了的话，加上Mr.Snow。我有选择，他们也有选择，但你没有。现在，立刻，停下，明白？”  
　　Reese缓缓点头，面色依然苍白，很是憔悴，颧骨都凸出来了，他一直都平滑的下巴已经两天没刮胡子了。  
　　Finch缓缓叹气，试着再次理智起来，竖好护盾，控制住住自己。他的双手有些发抖，内心也很混乱。  
　　他不能继续看着John这样了，简直就像要再次到了崩溃的边缘一样。他在复仇的过程中杀死了不少人，但痛苦和死亡紧随其后，他自己差点死去。  
　　是时候停止了。  
　　他们所有人都需要修复自己。  
　　John伸手。  
　　Harold迟疑了一小会儿，但随着一声安静的邀请，他妥协了，握住那只手。他被缓缓拉近。  
　　“她也是我的朋友，”他的声音出乎意料的平静，定定的看着超自然生物。  
　　他完全不感到平静。  
　　“我为她感到失落，但我不想感受到你的。”  
　　高挑的身体剧烈颤抖了一下。  
　　“你不用责怪自己，John。这不是任何人的错，你知道的。Carter警探自己也会这么说的。”  
　　蓝色的眼睛充斥着无尽的伤痛，另一个男人感受到了。这简直让他心碎，将他的灵魂扯成一片一片的。  
　　“Sorry，”John突然粗声粗气的说，就像他有一阵没有说话了一样。  
　　一只手依然和Finch的手相握，另一只手平放在他的胸膛上。他似乎在专注的倾听另一个男人的心跳和呼吸，感受着每一次脉动。Harold希望自己能平静下来，这是超自然生物需要的。这很困难，但他必须做到。Reese已经很痛苦了。  
　　“Sorry，”地狱犬只是喃喃的重复。  
　　Harold闭上双眼，另一只手伸进Reese的头发，Reese将头放在了他的掌心中，闭上了眼睛。Finch的手指轻轻抓着他的头皮，然后划下，开始爱抚John脖子上的肌腱。  
　　Reese整个人都放松了下来，不再经绷了，FInch的手环住他的腰，紧紧抱住，脸埋进了他的汗衫。  
　　这道伤口的愈合还需要一段时间，比肉体上的伤痕需要的时间更多。John Reese不是一个轻易放下愧疚的人，Harold知道这个。他曾经看到过这个男人在前女友被杀后近乎自毁的行为。Jessica的死就是终结的开始。  
　　Finch就是那时候拯救了他。他不知道能不能成功，不知道Reese是不是一个他能信任的人，但确实成功了。还逐渐发展得超出了普通的工作关系，变成了伙伴关系，友谊不断发展，最终…最终地狱犬将他们连接在了一起，他们结合了，Harold从未有过这么亲密的关系。  
　　我会在那儿的，他无声的承诺，一直都会。我会一直为你而来。  
　　Reese柔软的呼吸就是足够的回应了。  
　　*  
　　John今晚依然在证明自己已经可以走动了，但和前几个晚上一样，Finch并不这么认为 — 他们都在Finch现在的家里。他醒来后在床上舒展四肢，Finch在他身边读书。  
　　一切就和往常一样。  
　　他依然在早上Harold醒来的时候醒来或是开始苏醒，然后他会拉近距离，碰触他，寻找身体上的安慰。  
　　Harold会不由自主的由着他，这会帮助John痊愈，帮他重新找回身体和心灵的力量，然后试图回到号码的工作上。目前为止，Shaw还没有抱怨，尽管她是唯一的外勤人员了，Finch猜她会在需要的时候用上Fusco。  
　　还有Snow。  
　　他非常肯定Alpha也在帮忙，那是Shaw的资产，她会控制的。  
　　Finch也十分肯定那三个俄罗斯恶棍和两个HR探员的死亡肯定和Snow有关。没有一具尸体被找到，只有星点的血迹。没有袭击的痕迹，除了血迹也没有暴力的痕迹，他们的家中也没有留下任何痕迹。  
　　Mark Snow是个小心翼翼的人。  
　　Shaw肯定不会命令其他人杀戮 - 因为她会自己做 - Finch肯定这一切都是Snow自己做的。她不会在决定杀人的时候让他独自离开。她应该也在，处理自己的麻烦。她将他视作自己的资产，自己的武器，她不会自己退后然后独自留下狼人。  
　　但为什么？Harold思考。这个只和Carter有过一次工作上的合作人，是被她激发出了忠诚么？  
　　他可能永远不会知道了。  
　　现在他也不关心这些。  
　　John带着胡茬的脸颊蹭着他的胃部，短袖衬衫被地狱犬撩了起来，亲吻并爱抚着Finch的皮肤。Harold轻轻拉了一下泛灰色的发茬，John缓慢起身，避开自己正在愈合的伤疤，亲吻着他。  
　　这就是他们现在需要的。Harold已经完全做好了准备。  
　　我需要你，他想，知道Reese明白这个，他能读懂他的所有肢体语言和每一个眼神。我非常需要你，我不会让你离开。  
　　John温暖的笑着，非常亲昵，知悉一切。  
　　这就是现在最重要的，John，只有John。  
　　* * *  
　　高度戒备的监狱中刚刚发生了一起谋杀。  
　　一间囚室中，在严密的监视中，一个在监狱里拥有足够数量的敌人和朋友的，被单独拘禁的男人。  
　　守卫们在清晨发现了他的尸体，他的喉咙被割断。还有几道伤痕，应该是死前被折磨造成的，但没有人听到一点声音。  
　　摄像机也没有拍下任何画面。他们一小时接一小时的查看录像设备，所有内容都没有被篡改，只能看到一个活着的囚犯。  
　　就像是幽灵，来去无踪的收割生命，没有人会为这个死去的人哭泣。  
　　Lorenzo Quinn死了。  
　　HR的头被除掉了，他的直属部下们也已经死去，如果有人躲过了这次屠杀的话，他或是她也会隐藏起来。很可能已经离开了这个城市，这个州，甚至这个国家。  
　　* * *  
　　在无人知晓的地方，The Machine拥有数不尽的耳目，去看，去听。  
　　如果有极端情况，它会解决那些关系到它的管理员的事情，用管理员不赞成的方式。使用猛兽是件冒险的事情，但它能计算出，成功的话，冒险还是值得的。  
　　威胁到管理员、偶然事件和他们的同盟者的人都已经被消灭了。


	12. Chapter 12

　　直到11月6日之前，他都没再见到Mark Snow。现在纽约的很冷，下完雨之后更冷了，一切都是灰蒙蒙的，人们依然熙熙攘攘的走在街上，但很沉闷。  
　　生活依旧继续。  
　　生活必须继续，号码们依然被吐出，人们依然需要拯救。有的是被阻止犯罪，有的则是因为失去而痛苦、哀伤，甚至憎恨整个世界。  
　　John这段时间也在憎恨着世界。  
　　他现在依然如此，因为他被伤到了，愈合是个漫长的过程。  
　　Carter曾经是他亲近的朋友、信任的盟友，一位非常珍贵的的伙伴。他招揽她，他喜欢她。她是他少数能够依赖的人之一，也是少数能够被信任的人。  
　　Harold接受了她，也招揽过她，不止给了那些基本的东西。他们同生共死，经历过最坏的时候，看到过彼此受伤流血。John能将Finch托付给她，她也不会利用他去对John做些什么，或是背叛他。  
　　现在她已经死了。  
　　Finch为她的儿子设立了信托基金。这是他唯一能够帮忙的事情了，让孩子能安全长大。这就是他做事的风格。  
　　The Machine依然在给他们吐号码，用它自己的方式让Reese走出这段阴霾。他拥有了目标，他的技巧和能力是被需要的，他也是被需要的。  
　　Harold需要他。  
　　Harold在他最终平静下来之后，告诉了他之后的事情，最终为了他遭受重创还未恢复的身体妥协了。  
　　John试图不表现出惊讶，但他知道自己失败了。Snow杀了人，在没有被任何人直接命令的情况下，也不是为了私利。他除掉了HR的最后一个人，也抹杀了那些试图赢得好处争上位的混混。Reese知道纽约的犯罪率不会下降，但整个组织都被斩草除根，所有的链条都被挪走、斩断和粉碎。纽约的犯罪者们现在开始变得谨慎，观望着，小心的夹紧尾巴，争取不被人察觉。  
　　这给了所有人一个放松喘息的时间，直到有人前进一步，占领那片空位。  
　　没人知道谁杀死了Quinn。没有任何线索，调查陷入瓶颈。实际上，许多的警探都不想去抓住那个杀死HR头的人。他们按步骤行事，一切都依照惯例进行，但没有任何结果。  
　　  
　　Reese看着这个身穿黑色羊毛外套，头戴针织帽的男人。他姿态放松，姿势懒散，脸上不再布满伤压力和愤怒，他自己已经走出了痛苦。他看着这个曾经活在过去但已经接受了他的Alpha，已经不再是他脑中记忆力的那个人了。他正在看着的是一个终于摆脱了过去的训练和调整，让自己恢复原状，他现在就是一个超自然掠食者，一位狼人。  
　　这是Mark，不是Agent Snow。这就是被Shaw扯掉面具，从重重痛苦和不幸中解脱出来的人。他的表面已经彻底被撕裂，像是一层过去的皮肤一样脱落了下来。  
　　Reese从未记得自己见过Mark这么放松的状态，现在他无拘无束，只做自己。  
　　秘密机构已经成为了他的过去，他的想法也再不受它控制。  
　　“Mark，”他冲他的前族群领袖打招呼。  
　　Snow亲切从容的笑了。他的笑容毫无其他含义，也没有算计。  
　　“John。Mr.Finch。”他冲编码者点点头。  
　　Harold看着高挑的男人。“Mr.Snow。你看起来不错。”  
　　Alpha轻笑。“这几周来，我都很放松。”  
　　“我听说了，”Reese依然站在Finch身前一步的距离，尽管他没有做出保护他的伴侣的姿势。Finch不需要保护。“你挺忙的。”  
　　“忙碌是我的治疗的一部分。我觉得你知道忙碌对我们这样的人的好处。”  
　　Reese依然紧绷，提防着…所有的动作，当Finch走上前面对Snow的时候他更紧张了。  
　　“为什么？”他问。  
　　“本能，”耸耸肩，简单一个词作为回答。  
　　“本能，”Reese低声重复。  
　　Snow对于更有挑衅意味的姿势毫不惊讶，Reese正在无声的威胁他。John不想让这个Alpha呆在附近，也不能离Harold太近。但Finch显然很有兴趣。  
　　“看来Ms.Shaw的赌博有成效了，”编码者评价。  
　　“显然，她就像是支援官，尽管她的方法对于不是超自然生物的人类来说没什么用。她很有趣，但她也完成了任务。”Snow的表情变严肃了。“我相信我也应该感谢你的协助，Mr.Finch。”  
　　Reese更紧绷了。他的手指微张，然后他强迫自己放松下来，不作出任何带有敌意的举动，无论是攻击还是保护自己的伴侣。  
　　“你想要什么，Mark？”他的声音低沉粗糙。  
　　“和之前一样，John。我什么都不要。我的直觉似乎总是错的，我从未倾听过我自己和我的另一面告诉我的内容。CIA的训练对你没什么影响。但这是唯一让狼人族群能在秘密机构中正常运转的方式。我们能够做出致命打击，但不包括那些非常可怜的狼人。我们像特工一样行动，但没有了族群，我们就没有了目标。”  
　　Reese研究着他，知道他说的都是真话。CIA是唯一一个招募族群的组织，当然，是正常行动的族群。Snow已经变了，但他依然不信任他。这只狼人有两次几乎杀死他，甚至还威胁到他的伴侣。这让Reese如何能和他一起工作，甚至将Snow当做同事，在需要的时候呼叫他，作为后援。  
　　“我只是来要求停战的，”狼人平静的说。  
　　Finch点头。“我认为我们已经停战了。”  
　　Snow看着地狱犬，眼中既没有嘲弄也没有讽刺。“我在这里，John。只是想留下，我不打算隐入黑暗。但我也不要求你们队伍中的一个位置。”  
　　“你没有位置，”Reese声音低沉的威胁。  
　　Finch的手放在他的手臂上。轻轻的触碰，用手指拂过Reese的西装外套。  
　　“纽约现在是我的。我不打算创造新的族群，也不再需要族群了。我不认为我还能那么信任任何人。Alpha能够只靠自己活下来。”  
　　“只要他们有目标，”Harold说。“你已经有一个了。”  
　　Snow轻哼。“差不多。”  
　　Reese知道Snow的所作所为，无论是他杀死的人还是他的巡逻。如果没有真实发生的话，Reese肯定不相信。Finch不知道具体是谁杀了Quinn，但无论是Shaw还是Snow，最终的结果都一样。Reese只是耸耸肩。无论是谁，他们只是比Reese抢先了一步，这本来是他的未来计划。  
　　至于前族群领导说自己无法再信任任何族群…Reese对狼人撕裂的灵魂有了更深的认识。狼人是群居动物，总会去寻找集体。也许会变成一个独行侠，一个粗暴危险的、濒临崩溃的超自然生物。  
　　“我不会变粗暴的，John，”Snow无害的笑着。“Shaw会注意的，我肯定。”  
　　她代表族群么？是Snow找来的替代品么？  
　　Finch研究过这个前CIA特工，他猜到了一些。他也许知道Snow为什么一直都徘徊在这座城市。  
　　“如果你想继续游戏的话，我加入，”Mark平静看向地狱犬的眼睛。“这会很有意思，不会让人无聊。但我不是你的敌人。我认为我永远不是。你知道一个错误的支援官会腐蚀一位特工。我失去了我的整个族群，他们的每一个，就是因为Corwin操纵的阴谋诡计。”  
　　Reese没说话。他当然都知道。他知道他们都是别人游戏中的棋子。他的天性正在咆哮着，说这个特工曾经试图杀死他，是对Harold的威胁，但他的理智知道他不是。  
　　他需要抛下过去的恩怨，前进一步，接受现实。  
　　就像Jessica的死。  
　　就像Carter的死。  
　　现在是Agent Snow，当然他不再是了。掩盖在一切之下的这只超自然生物，地狱犬认为他是…平等的。  
　　Reese点头。“停战。”  
　　Mark看起来有点吃惊，然后他笑了，真正的笑了，“停战。”  
　　*  
　　这是他迈出的第一步。  
　　Reese不再试图追杀前CIA特工了。  
　　但不是第二步。  
　　Shaw让他保持理智。  
　　这也许该被叫做第三步，Finch给了Snow意见安全屋和一部手机。  
　　Reese看着狼人走开，他的步态彻底泄露了他的放松。Mark步伐流畅，姿势比之前更加自然优美。  
　　“他变了，”他声音低沉温柔的评价。  
　　“比我们看到的更多，”Harold同意。  
　　他们沿着小路走着，直接来到车等着的地方。John发现自己和他的伴侣几乎肩并着肩，这份亲近舒缓了他的神经。  
　　“你觉得他会是我们的一员，”他陈述。  
　　Finch看看他，微笑起来。“他已经是了。”  
　　“你信任他么？”  
　　“我相信Ms.Shaw的直觉。”  
　　“不是Mark。”  
　　“我对你们的信任是不同的。我用我的生命信任你，John。我信任Mr.Snow，他不会背叛自己，在束缚他超自然面的绳索解除之后，他会接受自己，也会变得更强大。他现在是自由的特工了。”  
　　“带着你的支持和援助？”  
　　“我不觉得这有什么问题，”这是简单的回答。  
　　Reese轻笑，在Harold告诉他自己有多被信任的时候，依然能感觉到一股奇怪的温暖和亲近。他已经知道了，而且已经有一段时间了。毕竟他们都是经历过失去和痛苦，然后一起成功让号码的任务结束。  
　　“你能接受他么，Mr.Reese？”他们走到黑色轿车前，Finch问。  
　　Reese思考着。  
　　他能么？他能降低警戒，在需要的时候和那位Alpha共事么？他曾经和更糟糕的人共事过，他更加不信任那些人。像Mark一样，他学着去听从他的本能，而不是训练，然后他也像Mark一样变得更强大了。  
　　从某些方面来讲，他们更有活力了。地狱犬不需要族群就能活下来；但狼人需要。  
　　“Shaw不是他的族群，”他肯定。  
　　“不，她只是拐杖，”Finch同意。  
　　“所以谁才是族群？”他有些粗声粗气的问。  
　　John微笑一下，哼了一声，就像他已经知道了答案一样。  
　　“不太可能。”  
　　“因为他是Alpha？他只有一个人，John。你知道的，孤独能够杀死一个人。他正在重新学习生活，他需要接受一些不是族群的东西，也需要一些代替孤独的东西。”  
　　Finch走进车里，Reese坐在驾驶席上。他们开到了城市中空旷的一侧，周围没有人，只有少数几个摄像头。Reese不认为The Machine会失去对它的管理员和管理员的伴侣的踪迹，但现在，没有人类在附近了。  
　　他伸手触碰着Harold的手，用手指轻抚着柔软的皮肤。  
　　眼镜后面蓝色的眼睛睁大，Harold有些意外，他们只在自己家里或是私人空间才进行亲密接触。  
　　他们十指交缠，然后分开，John笑了。  
　　“我们回家吧，Mr.Reese，”Finch完美克制了自己的声音。  
　　但他双眼中的情绪无法隐藏，对Reese来说这就足够了。


	13. Chapter 13

　　他不是独自一人，再也不是了。因为他将自己绑定给了另一个男人 — 用自己的余生。  
　　John靠向Finch，享受着温热的皮肤，抚摸着他肩膀的手。他的左手伸入Harold的短袖衬衫，贴在火热的皮肤上，John将脸埋在编码者的一侧。  
　　他完全放松了下来，所有的肌肉不再紧绷，他的精神在半梦半醒中摇曳。  
　　这是唯一的一次，他允许自己不再百分之百的戒备。但现在他依然戒备着，他感觉到附近没有威胁，能感受到的只有他们之间的联系。  
　　绚丽生动并强大。这就是他的天性，他的力量，他自愿的和另一个男人结合。而Harold的能力，在无与伦比的精神世界里轻轻的脉动着，回应着John。  
　　Finch的手放在了他的颈项上。  
　　John轻声喟叹，身体中的每一个细胞都十分满足。  
　　无论他们之间会发生什么，只要他们依然在一起。他们的身体能够做的事情，不会被Finch的不方便局限。有时候Harold会太过多虑，但John每次都会用简单的方式提醒他，这就是他们。  
　　他完全不需要介意。  
　　这…只有这…  
　　他的手臂环住另一个人的腰，轻轻的抱紧他，一个拥抱，一种安慰。无论是对他，还是对Harold。  
　　“John。”  
　　他抬起头，冲着编码者慵懒的笑了。编码者也笑了，Reese抬起身亲吻上诱人的嘴唇，再亲吻周围的皮肤，最后是脖子，牙齿轻咬了一下他的锁骨。  
　　Finch抖了抖。  
　　他的手放在了自己伴侣的身侧，受伤的肋骨已经痊愈了一阵。然后他的手移动到了Reese的衬衫下面，描绘着那些旧伤疤。他的力道非常轻，而他依然感慨颇多。Reese轻易的分辨出被柔然的手指随机触碰的位置。他不需要紧绷自己，只要享受就好，随Harold去。  
　　John轻哼出声，闭上眼睛，再次倚向自己的伴侣。  
　　我爱你，他想着。  
　　他们失去的会永远伴随他们，但他们已经胜利了。他们已经打败了HR。他们放倒了HR的头，然后杀了他。  
　　Carter的死依然让他感到沉重和愧疚，就像Jessica的死亡一样。Jessica曾经是他生活中的一大部分，她和Joss Carter都改变了他。一个个的小变化，汇聚在一起，重新塑造了他。  
　　他想念她。  
　　他想念她们俩，而且一直都会。  
　　“John，”Harold声音温柔而低沉的重复，有点紧张。  
　　“我很好，”他用一样低沉的声音回答。  
　　“不，但你会的，”编码者这么和他说。  
　　恩，他会好的。他会接受他的失败，然后继续前进。他还需要保护其他人。  
　　他还有Harold。  
　　他还有他们，这些，一起。  
　　人的一生总会有各种各样的失去，特别是他的人生。他已经失去了，但他也得到了，有时候，失去也是他需要的。  
　　Finch的手指插入他的发间，温柔的抓抓他的头皮，让他安心平静。  
　　John轻声喘息。  
　　我爱你。  
　　* * *  
　　他不是一个人。  
　　尽管他不再是族群的头了，即使他不是Alpha，更不是Beta。他成为了其他的，但感觉很好。  
　　有活力。  
　　完美。  
　　冷空气席卷而来，Mark笑了，尽管夜晚刺骨的寒冷。他身边的人都把自己包裹的严严实实，脸埋进了自己的围巾，快速的从一栋建筑物走到另一栋建筑物，寻找温暖。  
　　他不在乎。  
　　他穿着冬天的大衣，没错，一条围巾松松的系在他的脖子上。头上戴着一顶帽子，但他不觉得自己快冻僵了。他感到了活力。他呼吸着寒冷的空气，他喜欢跑步。  
　　Alpha几乎要笑出来了。  
　　现在难道不美好么？  
　　白色的雪花在他周围不断落下，有些落在了他的肩膀上，有些落在地上变成了灰色的水冷。  
　　纽约的冬天并不美好，  
　　但他也不着急。  
　　Mark不紧不慢的走在人群中。他的精神也在随风飘荡，尽管他并未完全不注意他身边的人，因为他们很可能变成威胁。  
　　过去的几个月发生了天翻地覆的变化。很多事情都变了，往好的方向，让他变得更好。这是二十年来的第一次，他再次随心所欲，做一个天生的超自然生物。他能够信任自己，相信自己的感受，也许还包括他的支援官。  
　　这是意想不到的新变化。  
　　虽然不是完全不欢迎。  
　　当最终回到公寓的时候，他站在有些变化的建筑物前。Snow想知道如果他信任直觉的话，它会不会为他相信Harold Finch而负责。他已经搬进了新家，然后他用了一天时间从上到下检查任何摄像头，他感到这里就像自己的家。这是他的地方，很安全。  
　　Snow走了进去，眼睛自动扫视周遭的一切，没人在屋子里。东西没被弄乱。鼻孔微张，他巡视了一遍自己的领地，没有东西丢失。  
　　他看了看Finch给他的手机。  
　　黑的，很安静。  
　　Snow将屏幕扣在桌子上，走进厨房，给自己弄些喝的。  
　　无论他的新支援官有没有呼叫他，都无所谓。他觉得不错。他拥有了自己的目标，和领地。无论John是否开心，都必须分享。  
　　Mark喝着饮料笑了。  
　　愉快的时光还在后面。  
　　* * *  
　　他们有段时间没有联系了，但考虑到他们的工作、他们的时间，还有他们的时差和工作地点，这真不让人惊讶。  
　　Q又和他的特工失联了，但他看起来不怎么着急。他并没有表现出来，但Finch挺擅长发现这么细微的方面。  
　　“你最近真是多灾多难，”MI6的军需官平静的评价。“为你失去的感到难过。”  
　　“我们都是。我听说你还没有你的特工的音讯？”  
　　Q优雅的接受了新话题。“我现在不担心。007拥有特殊的逃生技巧，能完整的回来，虽然每次都会把我昂贵的装备丢下或是弄成碎片。我完全不担心。”  
　　Finch笑了。作为凤凰，Bond想必不会让Q太担心，但他知道Q还没有那么冷血。他不想他的伴侣受伤或是更糟糕。他只是不能用所有的时间去担心他，因为他是MI6的军需官。有太多的其他事情还需要他完成，尽管他是Bond唯一的支援官，也是凤凰唯一的锚。  
　　“他确实拥有这个技巧，”Harold现在说些自己的事情。“我很高兴，能说到Mr.Reese非常小心他的枪，尽管它们被散落的到处都是，以及Ms.Shaw总会把我提供的手机毁掉。”  
　　“你刚收获的新员工呢？”  
　　“Mr.Snow…还不是我们的一员。”  
　　“听起来像是个有价值的附带品。”Q若有所思。  
　　“没错。我知道MI6永远不会雇佣狼人，我自己也不情愿。他就是个麻烦，牵扯到Mr.Reese的过去，而且附带一些信任问题。”  
　　“他们能共存么？”  
　　没错，年轻的男人很敏锐。  
　　“他过去是Alpha。曾经是族群的头，”Q若有所思的说。“但他失去了所有，依然活了下来，依然打算在你们的小分队中工作，让自己离开地狱。Mr.Snow是独狼，这比一个族群更具有特色。他不需要当头了，因为你们的队伍中没人是狼人。”  
　　“Mr.Reese是族群的前成员。”  
　　“前成员，Harold，”Q和他争辩。“而且他是地狱犬。无论你的决定是什么，你的前路似乎都很有意思。”  
　　“这对我来说就像是个中国的诅咒。”  
　　Q轻笑。“不是这个意思。你想…说说别的么？”  
　　Finch闭上眼睛，感受着不断攀升的紧张感。“有，”他最后还是开口了。“但我不认为现在是谈论这个实验的好时机。不是在已经发生了那些事后，我们正经历着痛苦。也不是在我们历经危险，John依然对Carter警探的死亡感到失落的时候。The Machine和你联系了么？”  
　　“没有。实际上，它最近很安静。而且我忙着让Mr.Bond继续活下来的事情，同时还要管理一整个部门，我没有时间去深入看看它。我们并没有直接的接触。”  
　　Harold点头。他听到了一点轻微的响动，笑了，知道是地狱犬回到图书馆了，地狱犬会制造一些声音来提醒编码者他回来了，让编码者感觉到他的存在。  
　　“我得走了，”他说。“照顾好Mr.Bond。”  
　　“我一直都会的。他有顺便拜访你那边么？我会很高兴知道他还是完整的一个的。”Finch听出最后一句话中隐藏的幽默。  
　　然后他走了。  
　　Reese像黑影一样无声无气的出现。他的手指自动摸上Finch的肩膀，像羽毛一样拂过他的颈项，Finch感到皮肤上一股轻微的电流滑过。  
　　“有意思的电话？”他的声音低沉沙哑，有点粗糙。  
　　“来自Q的社交电话。”  
　　“我知道。”  
　　“你之前一小时没在纽约的任何地方和Mr.Bond碰面对吧，Mr.Reese？”  
　　“你会是第一个知道的人，Finch，”Reese俯下身，柔声回答。  
　　Harold斜眼看他，正对上紧张的蓝眼睛，然后呼吸一滞。  
　　Reese笑了，亲吻上他的太阳穴，然后直接走向了他们那个被称为厨房的小房间。  
　　Finch看看他，突然放松了下来，他们之间的联系依然平稳愉快。他十指飞舞在键盘上，但没写什么新东西。没有新的号码，没有神秘时间，什么都没有。  
　　一晚上的休息时间。  
　　他后退起身，一瘸一拐的慢慢走向他挂外套的地方。  
　　“晚上有事么，Mr.Reese？”他微微大声问。  
　　John隔着一瓶从冰箱拿的水看向他的眼睛。“目前为止？没有。”  
　　Harold穿上外套。“那我们一起去吃个早点的晚餐。”  
　　“那然后呢？”Reese一遍穿衣服一遍低声问。  
　　“晚上其他的计划，取决于你。”  
　　“听上去是个不错的计划，”愉快的回答。  
　　  
　　美好的计划。  
　　只有他们来。  
　　休息和回复的一部分，他们生活的一部分。  
　　  
　　  
　　在他们的头顶上空，The Machine安静的观察着纽约的街道，观察着整个世界。它的耳目无处不在，但它永远会用一只特殊的眼睛注视着它的管理员和偶然事件。


End file.
